Second Life: The Way of Dragon
by Azriel Longinius
Summary: Terjerat oleh sebuah takdir yang sudah di tertulis sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Naruto harus merelakan semua perasaan dari masa lalunya demi menciptakan sebuah perdamaian di dunia barunya.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yosh! bertemu lagi ama saya (Author yang tamfan ini) dalam Second Life Season 2 #yeeee...**

**Baiklah, saya mau membuat opening dari lagunya 'Yukari Tamura – Endless Story'. Dan Reff-nya nanti pakek yang terakhir, oke? Baiklah kita mulai...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>#instrumen di mainkan<br>**__(background berwarna hitam, mata dari Issei, Vali, Sasuke, dan Naruto terbuka. Kemudian mereka berempat saling meyatukan kepalan tangan mereka.)_

_**Dare mo shiru hito no inai  
><strong>__(terlihat setengah wajah Issei, dengan background yang berisi Ddraig, Tanin, dan kelompok Rias.)_

_**Machi ni afureru kage no mokou ni, Anata ga iru  
><strong>__(image bergeser ke setengah wajah Naruto, dengan background Kurama, Licht, dan semua yang tinggal di apartement Naruto.)_

_**Onaji bamen no Replay  
><strong>__(image kembali bergeser ke setengah wajah Vali, dengan background kelompoknya.)_

_**Arifureta hibi o kaete shimau, Hohoemi no Mahou  
><strong>__(image bergeser ke setengah wajah Sasuke, dengan background kelompok Sona.)_

_**Dou ni mo naranai no ni  
><strong>__(terlihat Michael dan semua kubu malaikat di belakangnya.)_

_**Kinou ni mayou toki  
><strong>__(terlihat Azazel dan semua kubu Da-Tenshi di belakangnya.)_

_**Anata no yasashisa wa  
><strong>__(terlihat empat Maou dan semua kubu iblis di belakangnya.)_

_**Hikari... o kureru  
><strong>__(terlihat semua anggota Khaos Brigade *kecuali kelompok Vali*, dengan background Haku dengan mata yang berubah ungu.)_

_**Itsumo itsumo anata no soba de  
><strong>__(image bergeser ke pertempuran kelompok Rias, kelompok Sona beserta kelompok Vali melawan semua anggota Khaos Brigade.)_

_**Ai no tsuyoku dakishimetai yo  
><strong>__(image kembali bergeser ke pertempuran para pemimpin tiga fraksi melawan Sakura.)_

_**Meguriai wa tatta hitotsu no  
><strong>__(image kembali bergeser ke arah Naruto, Sasuke, Vali, dan Issei yang sedang berlari bersama menuju Haku yang berdiri dengan kedua sayapnya.)_

_**Owari no nai Story  
><strong>__(Haku pun ikut melesat, dan imagepun berhenti saat Naruto dan Haku sudah bersiap dengan pukulan mereka masing-masing. Layarpun menghitam.)_

***TV INDO*  
>*<strong>bukan TV Tokyo*

* * *

><p><strong>Second Life: The Way of Dragon<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x Harem (**Harem itu tetanggaku**)?**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Comedy (**meskipun garing**), Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Terjerat oleh sebuah takdir yang sudah di tertulis sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Naruto harus merelakan semua perasaan dari masa lalunya demi menciptakan sebuah perdamaian di dunia barunya.

**Azriel present...**

**.**

"Yosh." = bicara biasa

'Yosh.' = pikiran/batin

"**Yosh." = monster/bijuu **

"_**Yosh." = **_**Jutsu**

**[Yosh] = roh Sacred Gear**

**[**_**Yosh**_**] = suara Sacred Gear**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The Training part I**

**.**

**Mindscape**

Terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri di depan dua makhluk yang berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Iris _violet_nya menatap penuh tanya ke arah dua makhluk di depannya, dan selama satu menit di hiraukan akhirnya alis Naruto bertautan karena rasa kesal.

"hey! Kurama, Licht, apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan? Jika tidak ada hal yang penting, kenapa sampai memintaku datang kemari? Aku masih sekolah, tahu?" sebelum Naruto masuk ke dalam bawah sadarnya, keadaan Naruto memang masih dalam jam sekolah. Tubuh pemuda Namikaze ini sedang terbaring lelap di atas bangkunya, menghiraukan guru yang sedang memanggilnya dengan suara buas bak hewan kelaparan.

"**jika kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa kau di panggil ke sini, kau bisa menanyakannya pada kadal di sampingku ini Gaki!" Kurama menunjuk Licht dengan jempol kanannya.**

TWICHT!

"**siapa yang kau panggil 'kadal', kucing?" sahut Licht dengan urat-urat kekesalan yang muncul di wajahnya.**

"**siapa yang kau panggil 'kucing', hah?!"**

Melihat pertengkaran yang mulai terjadi dari dua makhluk supranatural di depannya, pemuda bersurai pirang yang berada di depan dua makhluk itu hanya bisa memasang wajah datar tak berdosanya.

Merasa kalau keberadaannya hanya sudah tak lagi di butuhkan. Naruto, berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan dua makhluk mistis dengan kekuatan luar biasa itu dengan wajah tak peduli.

* * *

><p>Naruto membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan dan kemudian mengedip-ngedipkannya. Merasa masih terasa buram, dengan terpaksan pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengucek kedua matanya. Dengan wajah polos karena tertidur selama hampir 3 jam, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan kelasnya.<p>

Kosong.

Kelas tempatnya berada sudah kosong. Kemana semua orang? Pertanyaan itulah yang sekarang berada dalam pikiran Naruto. dengan mata sayu yang memang karena masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, Naruto mendongak untuk melihat sebuah jam dinding di atas papan tulis di kelasnya.

Pukul 03.12 p.m.

Iris _violet_nya masih setia mengerjap-ngerjap gambaran yang berada di depannya. Beberapa menit akhirnya berlalu, namun pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih tetap setia terpaku di tempatnya sambil memandangi jam dinding yang berada jauh di depannya. Di karenakan tidur selama mungkin hampir 3 jam, fungsi otak di kepala Naruto masih tetap tidak bekerja seperti biasanya.

Lima menit akhirnya berlalu, Naruto masih terpaku di tempat duduknya dengan wajah datar. Otak encer yang biasa di pakainya, kini seperti mengalami gejala _disfungsi_ total. Dan ke menit yang ke enam, akhirnya gear-gear yang berada di otak Naruto mulai kembali berputar. Dan di detik berikutnya...

"APAA...?!" iris _violet_ di mata Naruto membulat seketika, wajah tampannya kini terperangah karena tegang. "sial!, kenapa aku ketiduran sampai melibihi dosis?" tangan kanannya yang semula tak melakukan apa-apa, kini dia masukkan ke saku celana depan bagian kanan. Mengeluarkan sebuah HP, membuka kunci pad-nya, dan kemudian membaca sebuah pesan masuk dari bos Mai.

_From: Mai-sama_

_Naruto-senpai, hari ini cafe aku tutup karena aku ada keperluan penting. Jadi, tuntaskan saja mimpimu, oke?_

Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika melihat pesan singkat dari bos Mai itu. Menikmati sensasi lega, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi tempat duduknya. Namun aktifitas bersantainya harus terhenti sejenak karena tangan kanannya merasakan suatu getaran dari benda yang kini masih di genggamnya. Melihat kembali layar HP yang menunjukkan pesan, membuat Naruto harus berekspresi heran karena tidak ada nama di pesan yang di terimanya. Dengan segenap rasa ingin tahunya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menekan pesan di layar HP-nya.

_From: 03198671XXX_

_Onii-chan! Cepatlah pulang, Akeno-nee-san sekarang lompat-lompat gaje dengan asap hitam mengepul yang keluar dari kepalanya. Itu karena dia tidak bisa memasak apapun untuk makan malam kita, kau lupa membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis dari kemarin malam, dan itu yang membuat Akeno-nee-san jadi seperti psycho. *emoticon panic_

Mata Naruto kembali melebar sempurna. Sekarang pikirannya sedang membayangkan kejadian yang menimpa semua penghuni apartementnya atas tingkah Akeno. Sedikit berdesir rasa takut di pikiran Naruto, dan itu otomatis membuat badannya langsung bergetar hebat.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. Naruto segera membuka jendela kelas yang berada di sisi kanannya, berjongkok sedikit di mulut jendela itu kemudian dengan sekali hentakan dia melompat dari lantai tiga bangunan sekolahnya.

TAP!

BRUKK!

Menapak dengan wajah keren di atas satu kerikil menambahkan kesan keren bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun kesan keren itu harus di buang jauh-jauh karena kerikil yang di pijak di bawah kaki kanan Naruto tiba-tiba saja menggelinding kebelakang akibat tekanan dari _uwabaki_ yang masih di pakai Naruto, membuat sang pemuda harus rela wajah tampannya mencium tanah berdebu di lapangan sekolahnya.

"ittai-tai-tai, baru saja scene adegan chapter pertama di mulai, tapi kenapa nasibku jadi apes begini?" Naruto mencoba bangkit dengan tangan kanan yang di gunakan sebagai tumpuan berdirinya, "tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi, **[**_**Void active**_**]**." Muncul sepatu berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh kaki Naruto. dan dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto melesat.

* * *

><p>"ahh..."<p>

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa benjolan besar. Di depannya, wajah-wajah familiar sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa menakutkan, serta tatapan yang di rasa menghakimi. Jauh dari meja Naruto duduk, terlihat Akeno sedang memasak sambil sedikit berdendang riang.

"Naruto-san!"

Suara berat Azriel langsung saja mengejutkan Naruto, membuat pemuda Namikaze itu langsung menegapkan punggungnya.

"Naruto-san!" Azriel kembali membawakan sebuah panggilan penuh intrupsi kepada sang lawan bicara yang kini hanya bisa menatapnya dengan rasa takut dan juga tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Rasa takut yang bukan hanya di perolehnya dari tatapan kelam Azriel yang tertuju padanya, namun karena tatapan beberapa mata yang sekaligus langsung mengintimidasinya. Dan itu adalah tatapan kelam yang di hasilkan oleh tiga gadis loli, di mulai dari adiknya sendiri, adik dari Azriel, dan salah satu dari eksistensi naga yang pernah mendiami ruang dimensi.

"Naruto-san!" Yuri berseru sambil mengangkat kacamata yang sedikit merosot dari hidung mancungnya, entah perasaan Author sendiri atau memang Yuri meniru gaya Sona?

"Naruto-san! Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi?" iris _ruby_ Azriel bersinar menakutkan, dan aura di belakangnya juga sangat mencekam.

"a-ahh, i-itu... hanya kesalapahaman bukan?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup, beberapa keringat dingin sudah turun dari dahinya.

BRAKK!

Naruto tersentak.

"kesalapahaman katamu? Kau menganggap suatu tragedi yang hampir memutuskan nyawa sebagai kesalapahaman? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!" Azriel berteriak dengan wajah murka, dan ketakutan.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, "a-ano..."

"ano apa? Kau tidak paham dengan kejadian yang menimpa kami? Kami baru saja melakukan permainan 'di kejar dan bersembunyi', dan yang jadi pemeran utamanya adalah Akeno-kun. Dengan aura hitam serta mata yang bersinar terang, membawa sebuah pisau dapur sambil komat-kamit seperti '_daging, daging, daging, potong daging_' membuat kami langsung memucat. Bahkan aku saja berasumsi kalau para Maou juga tidak akan bisa menghentikan sifat _psycho_ Akeno-kun yang seperti itu." Jelas Azriel yang memejamkan matanya sambil bersidekap.

"ahh-hahahaha, tapi kenyataannya kalian masih baik-baik saja bukan?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun!" kini Ophis berseru dengan suara berat khas mafia, "jangan lupakan kalau kau sendiri berdiri ketakutan saat baru saja memasuki medan perang ini."

**Ilustrasi**

DUBRAKK!

GUBRAKK

KLONTANG!

PRANKK!

GEDEBUKK!

KYYAAA...

AHH... _MATTE KUDASAI _-_- (A/N: suara desahan apa ini?)

"Tadaima..."

Naruto baru saja memasuki medan perang dengan hanya berbekalkan sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih yang berisi entah apa itu. Pemuda Namikaze itu sempat memasang wajah heran ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam apartement miliknya, apa yang terjadi?

BRUKK!

Saat Naruto baru saja ingin melepas sepatunya, pandangannya harus teralihkan dari sepatunya ke arah benda yang jatuh yang terdengar tak jauh darinya. Terlihat di lorong masuk apartementnya, Ophis sedang tersungkur dengan wajah kesakitan penuh drama.

"Naruto-kun!" mata Ophis melebar penuh harapan ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri di balik pintu masuk (sudut pandang orang yang berada di luar), segera saja Ophis langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah Naruto yang sedang memandangnya heran.

"ada apa, Ophis?!" Naruto hanya bisa bertanya heran ketika Ophis berlari ke arahnya dengan raut penuh ketakutan. Ophis tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia kini bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto. masih dengan wajah ketakutannya, Ophis menunjuk lorong tempatnya terjatuh dengan tangan kirinya.

Mendapat sebuah petunjuk dari orang yang di tanyai. Naruto segera saja mengikuti arah dari dudingan Ophis, dan Naruto mendapati lorong tempat Ophis terjatuh tadi. Sebuah bayangan yang tercipta dari cahaya di dalam ruangan terlihat sedang berjalan menampakkan dirinya, suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lorong kosong itu, dan aura menjadi semakin mencekam.

Sang pemuda Namikaze hanya bisa melebarkan matanya sambil menelan ludah yang sepertinya sulit untuk tertelan. Siluet bayangan yang tadi nampak kini menghilang, di gantikan oleh sosok Akeno yang berdiri tegap memandang tembok. Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, Akeno menengok ke arah pintu masuk apartement Naruto. wajah yang sepenuhnya menggelap yang hanya di gantikan oleh mata yang bersinar kelam, sebuah ekspresi sadis yang tercipta di gabungkan dengan membawa sebuah pisau dapur yang tercecer oleh noda merah, membuat suasana menjadi semakin mencekam.

"daging, daging, daging, daging." Akeno berjalan perlahan sambil memamerkan pisau yang berada di tangan kanannya. Seringaian lebar dengan mata yang bersinar terang membuat dirinya sangat pas jika di panggil dengan sebutan _psycho_.

Naruto yang mengidolakan boneka pembunuh dengan hanya menggunakan pisau yang populer dengan nama _chuky_ itu, kini dia bisa melihat sepenuhnya ekspresi dimana _chuky_ yang membunuh korbannya dengan sangat perlahan, dan itu adalah ekspresi yang kini di tunjukkan oleh KEKASIHNYA SENDIRI. Tubuh tegap pemuda Namikaze itu kini bergetar hebat, bahkan getarannya mampu mengalahkan getaran dari gempa bumi dengan kekuatan 9 skala ritcher.

"daging!" Akeno sudah berdiri dengan jarak yang hanya bertaut dua meter dari posisi Naruto.

Naruto panik bukan main, pemuda Namikaze yang sepertinya memiliki ide cemerlang dalam waktu singkat, segera saja dia merogoh kantong plastik putih di tangannya

Jeng-jeng...

Sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan di tampilkan di bibir Naruto, karena yang di keluarkan Naruto adalah sebuah... terong? Wajah berbinar Ophis yang tadi sempat di keluarkannya karena merasa Naruto akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berguna dari kantong plastiknya, kini dia hilangkan seketika. Dan aura kegembaraan langsung menjauh dari punggung Ophis.

"kita akan mati!" ucap Ophis singkat.

Senyuman kemenangan Naruto berganti menjadi sebuah seringaian licik, "tenanglah Ophis, dengan senjataku ini Akeno tidak akan berkut-"

SRINGG

Mata Naruto membulat dan jadi putih seutuhnya, mulutnya yang tadi menampilkan sebuah seringaian kini hanya bisa menganga lebar dengan bentuk kotak. Terong, terong yang tadi di acungkan Naruto tepat di depan wajah Akeno, kini terpotong menjadi dua. Kantong plastik yang di pegangnya kini terjatuh, dan tangan kosong yang tersisa dia gantikan untuk melindungi bagian selangakangannya.

Menghiraukan wajah shock milik Naruto. Ophis yang masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya, segera saja merogoh kantong plastik yang di jatuhkan Naruto. dengan mata melebar, Ophis menemukan barang yang sedari tadi di ucapkan oleh Akeno.

"rasakan ini, serangan daging." Ophis melemparkan sebuah bungkusan berisi banyak daging ke arah Akeno. Sang gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi _psycho_, kini kembali memancarkan sinar wajahnya saat menangkap bungkusan yang di lempar Ophis.

"ahh, ini dia daging. Aku akan memasak _sukiyaki_ untuk kalian." Akeno segera berjalan masuk dengan di iringi oleh beberapa alunan ringan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"mengingat hal itu, ternyata kau sungguh memalukan Naruto-kun." Ujar Ophis setelah selesai menceritakan kisahnya.

"makan malam siap~" Akeno meletakkan sebuah panci berwarna hitam di atas sebuah kompor kecil yang sudah sedari tadi terletak di meja makan.

Ketegangan yang terjadi antara Naruto dengan para hakim setempat akhirnya bisa mencair sejenak. Semua orang yang tadi sempat terlibat dengan perdebatan antara siapa yang salah, kini mereka bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"sudahlah, hal yang telah terjadi tidak usah diungkit-ungkit kembali. Dan Onii-chan, aku sudah mempersiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi." Yuri berujar.

Mendengar ucapan Yuri, segera saja Naruto pergi dari ruang makan dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dan malam hari pun terasa biasa.

***Second Life***

Kembali Naruto harus berhadapan dengan dua sosok makhluk mistis yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, saat dua makhluk mistis yang mendiami tubuhnya tak berujar sedikitpun.

Kurama menghela nafas ketika melihat kecanggungan yang terjadi di tempatnya berada. Rubah yang memiliki sembilan ekor itu kemudian menyenggol 'teman sekamarnya' dengan sikut kanannya.

"**hey! Bicaralah, dia menunggumu untuk itu." Ujar Kurama.**

**Licht terlihat menghela nafas, "begini Naruto, kau sadar bahwa kekuatan naga yang ku miliki sangat susah untuk di kendalikan?" **Naruto mengangguk paham, **"dan karena itu, mulai sekarang berlatihlah untuk bisa menguasainya."**

"bagaimana caranya?" sebuah pertanyaan singkat, padat, dan jelas terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

"**kalau soal itu, aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya banyak sekali cara yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku, mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada pemilik naga yang lainnya."**

"emm, baiklah! Akan aku tanyakan pada yang lain, dan apa hanya itu saja?"

"**untuk sebuah kepastian, bisakah kau melafalkan kembali mantra kebangkitan? Aku ingin melihat, sekuat apa upayamu bisa menahannya."**

Alis Naruto saling bertautan, "kenapa harus begitu?"

"**kau pernah tahu Geraint, kan?!" **Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk paham, **"bocah itu, hanya pernah memakai kekuatanku sekali seumur hidupnya. Dan itu langsung membuatnya menatap ajalnya, tapi meskipun begitu dia masih dapat mengendalikan kekuatanku, dampaknya karena acuan dari Black Dragon juga sih."**

"ohh, jadi begitu. Aku paham maksudmu. Kau berharap kalau aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu dengan cara tidak sengaja yang seperti di lakukan oleh Geraint, begitu?" Licht mengangguk, "baiklah kalau begitu. Aku adalah naga yang menggenggam... *DEG* **[...jalan takdir, naga yang menguasai langit, dan naga yang akan menerangi jalan kehidupan. Karena aku adalah **_**Licht**_**, makhluk yang menjadi **_**tangan kanan tuhan**_**.]"**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! bagaimana chapter pertama ini, masih tetep jelek kan? Hahaha, aku paham kalau ini jelek dan bahkan terkesan bermain-main. Jadi bagaimana menurut para Reader?**

**Hemm... sepertinya Naruto bakal lepas lagi deh, bahkan meskipun di awasi empunya kekuatan? Hem... sungguh sebuah ironi.**

**Dan untuk promosi (hehehe), jangan lupa setelah baca FIC ini jangan lupa untuk baca juga FIC baru saya yang berjudul 'INANITION'. Review gak Review pokoknya kalian mampir dah :D**

**Masih chapter-chapter awal, jadi gak banya cingcong. Di Opening, penggambaran pertarungannya sudah tersedia, hanya tinggal Reader bayangin sendiri kan? Hahaha, **_**Author no BAKA**_**.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"ohh, jadi begitu. Aku paham maksudmu. Kau berharap kalau aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu dengan cara tidak sengaja yang seperti di lakukan oleh Geraint, begitu?" Licht mengangguk, "baiklah kalau begitu. Aku adalah naga yang menggenggam... *DEG* **[...jalan takdir, naga yang menguasai langit, dan naga yang akan menerangi jalan kehidupan. Karena aku adalah **_**Licht**_**, makhluk yang menjadi **_**tangan kanan tuhan**_**.]"**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Life: The Way of Dragon<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x Harem (**Harem itu tetanggaku**)?**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Comedy (**meskipun garing**), Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Terjerat oleh sebuah takdir yang sudah di tertulis sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Naruto harus merelakan semua perasaan dari masa lalunya demi menciptakan sebuah perdamaian di dunia barunya.

**Azriel present...**

**.**

"Yosh." = bicara biasa

'Yosh.' = pikiran/batin

"**Yosh." = monster/bijuu **

"_**Yosh." = **_**Jutsu**

**[Yosh] = roh Sacred Gear**

**[**_**Yosh**_**] = suara Sacred Gear**

**.**

**Chapter 2: The Training part II**

**.**

Mendengar nada suara Naruto yang mulai bercampur dengan banyak suara, Kurama sang partner hanya bisa melihat Licht dengan mata terkejut.

"**Licht! Naruto mulai lepas kendali." Mata sang rubah ekor sembilan hanya bisa bertambah lebar ketika melihat teman baru sekamarnya hanya diam membatu.**

"**jujur saja, aku juga ingin menyadarkannya. Namun karena keterikatan kekuatan yang masih belum bisa terkendali, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kau yang harus menghentikannya, kucing." Tatapan dari mata emas Licht terlihat kosong seperti tak bernyawa.**

"**cih! Sial..." dengan decihan kesal yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Kurama, sang rubah berekor sembilan itu bersiap mengibaskan ekornya ke arah pemuda yang menjadi wadahnya.**

BLARR!

Tanah dengan rerumputan hijau yang luas itu kini tidak lagi menjadi rata. Tempat yang aslinya bukanlah tempat yang nyata, alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Kurama dengan iris _ruby_ miliknya memandang tajam ke arah ekor yang baru saja di pakainya untuk menebas partnernya. Masih dengan pandangan tajamnya, dia terus melihat ke arah ekornya yang perlahan-lahan dia singkirkan. Dan saat sepenuhnya tersingkir, iris _ruby_ Kurama akhirnya bisa melembut saat sang _jinchuriki_ tengah terkapar di depannya.

"**hah... akhirnya aku kembali."**

Kurama mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah teman sekamar barunya yang tengah terlihat menghela nafas lega. Rubah berekor sembilan itu memicingkan matanya ke arah makhluk yang biasa mengejeknya dengan sebutan kucing itu, Kurama terlihat kesal.

"**kau bodoh, kadal. Kau dengan otak kecilmu yang memang sangat bodoh itu, tidak bisakah berpikir lebih jernih lagi?" Kurama menggertakkan semua gigi taring miliknya.**

"**dengar kucing, aku hanya mencoba sesuatu yang dulu pernah berhasil di lakukan, dan ku pikir tadi itu mungkin akan berhasil kembali."**

"**spekulasimu dalam menentukan sesuatu terlalu payah, setiap manusia itu memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam dirinya. Kau tidak bisa menyamakan mereka, jadi belajarlah dari sana bodoh!" Kurama mendengus.**

"**iya-iya, dasar kucing cerewet." Setelah memandang Kurama dengan tatapan bosan, kini mata emasnya dia alihkan ke arah tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya.**

"ahh, ittai-tai-tai... apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya Naruto terbangun dari kondisi awalnya sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya.

"**dasar, **_**aho gaki**_**. Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu, padahal kau sendiri pasti mengingatnya." Jawab Kurama cetus.**

Naruto memandang Kurama dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, "apa maksudmu, Kurama?"

**Kurama mengubah posisinya dari berdiri menjadi tersungkur layaknya kucing, "sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Aku ingin tidur." Kurama mulai memejamkan matanya.**

"**dasar rubah/kucing pemalas." Ucap Naruto dan Licht bersamaan, yang tanpa mereka ketahui membuat jidat Kurama berkedut kesal.**

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Naruto berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

**Real world**

Naruto membuka matanya, dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna hitam yang di biaskan oleh gelapnya malam. Kemudian pandangannya dia alihkan ke sisi kanan kasurnya, di lihatnya jam weker kecil yang berdiri tegak di atas meja kecil.

Pukul 01:33 a.m.

'ini masih terlalu malam untuk membuka mata, aku akan tidur kembali.' Dengan itu Naruto kembali menutup matanya.

**Pagi harinya  
>at Kuoh academy<strong>

Terlihat Naruto yang duduk di tempat duduk di kelasnya menguap sangat lebar. Pemuda Namikaze itu melepaskan tumpuan di pipinya, dan merubahnya ke posisi kepala tersungkur di atas meja.

"Naruto, kau kurang tidur?" sahabat _raven_ dari sang pemuda Namikaze bertanya penuh kekhawatiran, membuat para pembaca merasa kalau Fic ini akan berujung ke _yaoi._

Masih dalam posisi tersungkurnya, Naruto kembali menguap lebar. "yah, begitulah Sasuke." Naruto kembali menutup matanya, "aku sekarang harus fokus melatih kekuatan nagaku, dan hal itu membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Naruto-san! Kau ingin melatih kekuatan nagamu?" Issei yang sedari tadi tertarik mendengar percakapan antara duo-tampan Kouh-gakuen, akhirnya ikut nimbrung ke dalam percakapan yang terjadi.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat kepalanya sambil memandang ke sahabat mesumnya, "ohh, iya. Kau kan sudah mencapai mode _Balance Breaker_, dan hal apa yang membuatmu sampai ke mode itu?"

Sebuah seringaian lebar langsung tercipta di bibir Issei, "kau punya waktu saat jam istirahat-"

"aku tidak mau!" potong Naruto.

"eh?"

Naruto menatap bosan Issei, "kau ingin mengajakku ke ruang ganti klub kendo, kan?"

Issei terkaget, "Naruto-san! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"tidak!" Naruto kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, "semua sudah terlihat jelas di raut wajah busukmu."

JGEERR

Sebuah petir berwarna biru menjadi background keterkejutan Issei, dengan cepat Issei langsung menuju pojok ruangan sambil bermuram durja. "seburuk itukah wajahku di hadapan kalian." Gumam Issei.

"wajah mesummu, lebih parah dari pada punyaku." Sasuke bersidekap sambil membusungkan dadanya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan lewatlah Sona di depan kelas, membuat Sasuke menoleh secara otomatis. "ahh, SONA-CHAANN~~" Sasuke pun pergi.

Naruto hanya melirik sang partner dengan pandangan bosan, "ternyata kau lebih parah, dasar _teme_." Naruto menutup matanya kembali, 'siapa yang lebih tepat dalam hal menguasai kekuatan naga? Aku hanya tahu Yuri, Ophis, Tannin, Issei, Azazel-sama, Argenta, Saji, dan... Vali.' Mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar saat otaknya mengingat nama itu, "itu dia! Dia mungkin cocok." Teriak Naruto sambil berdiri penuh tekad, dan seisi kelaspun melihat ke arahnya.

**Skip**

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke mendatangi sebuah apartement yang sebenarnya adalah bekas apartement Akeno, Naruto memandangi apartement tunggal itu dengan tatapan bosannya dan Sasuke yang menyadari pandangan Naruto hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya ke pemuda Namikaze itu.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya. Hal itu dia lakukan sebanyak tiga kali, "apa kau siap, Sasuke?!" Naruto menatap serius ke arah sang partner.

Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan, berusaha menelan ludahnya. Dan dengan gerakan perlahan, dia menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Naruto menatap kembali bekas apartement Akeno dengan tatapan penuh tekad miliknya, "baiklah kita maju, ke-medan-perang."

**-_- *sweatdrop***

TOK TOK TOK

"sebentar..."

CEKLEK!

"...ahh! Naruto-kun~~"

Setelah pintu masuk bekas apartement Akeno terbuka. Naruto harus pasrah untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dua buah benda _kenyal_ yang ukurannya bisa membuat semua lelaki langsung terkapar di tempat, hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Sasuke yang kini hanya bisa cengo dengan hidung yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kuroka... dadamu! Dadamu! A-aku tidak bisa bernafas." Naruto mencoba memberontak, namun hal itu adalah sebuah perbuatan yang sia-sia.

"tidak, aku tidak mau~ aku sangat rindu padamu, Naruto-kun~" Kuroka lebih mempererat pelukan di dadanya.

GEDEBUK!

Naruto dan Kuroka menghentikan aktifitas mereka saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Mereka pun menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan yang mereka lihat adalah Sasuke yang tengah terkapar di atas genangan darah memalukannya dengan wajah memutih.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Kuroka dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan pasrah, "padahal tadi sudah ku pertanyakan kesiapanmu, mentalmu masih lemah Sasuke." Naruto mendesah.

**In apartement Akeno**

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke menghadap ke arah Kuroka yang masih setia memakai kimono hitamnya. Sasuke dengan mata kiri yang tersisa, melihat intens ke arah bukit raksasa milik Kuroka, dan sungai berwarna merahpun kembali keluar dari satu lubang hidung miliknya.

Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu, dengan tanpa aba-aba langsung menjitak kepala bagian belakang Sasuke dengan sangat keras, membuat wajah sang sahabat _raven _tersungkur dan mencium lantai kotor dan dingin ruangan itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bengis dan kesal, namun hal itu tak dapat menggoyahkan mental sang Namikaze.

Naruto bersidekap, "huh, aku akan bertanya kepada matamu, apa yang kau lihat?"

"aku melihat rejeki." Sasuke menatap kembali belahan bukit milik Kuroka, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika kepalanya kembali di jitak.

"rejeki pantatmu, hah?!" Naruto kembali bersidekap, "jika kau melakukan hal ini terus-menerus, aku akan mengadukanmu pada Sona."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan, "j-jangan lakukan itu, ku-kumohon padamu, aku bisa di bunuhnya nanti." Sasuke menangis ala anime.

"maaf sudah menunggu." Dari arah dalam, keluarlah Lefay(sengaja tidak di pisah, supaya gampang) yang membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi 4 buah cangkir. "tumben sekali Naruto-nii-chan mampir kesini?" tanya Lefay yang ikut duduk di samping Kuroka.

Naruto mengambil satu cangkir yang di suguhkan oleh Lefay, meminum isinya kemudian dia menatap Lefay dengan tatapan bahagia. "wah, Lefay. Teh hitam buatanmu benar-benar enak!" Naruto meletakkan cangkir itu ke meja, "sebenarnya aku kemari ada perlu dengan Vali, apa dia ada?"

"te-terima kasih." Lefay mengalihkan wajahnya yang tersipu.

"dia ada di kamar, Naruto-kun. Kemungkinan besar kalau dia sampai tidak keluar dari sana, pasti dia sedang menjalankan tugas penting bersama Arthur." Jawab Kuroka setelah selesai menyesap isi cangkir yang di suguhkan Lefay.

"tugas penting? Tugas apa?" Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

Kuroka mengangkat bahunya, "kau nanti juga akan tahu." Kuroka menyesap kembali tehnya.

"_Dobe!_ Sebenarnya ini tempat apaan sih? Dari tadi yang muncul kok bidadari semua?" mata Sasuke berbinar-binar, air liurpun keluar dari mulutnya saat menatap Lefay dan Kuroka.

"jika kau melakukan sesuatu pada mereka berdua, aku bersumpah akan mencabik-cabik tubuhmu dan kemudian akan ku sajikan mejadi sebuah sup." Naruto mengeluarkan aura mencekam di sekitar tubuhnya.

"ah-hahahaha, tidak usah posesif seperti itu Naruto-kun. Sepertinya temanmu ini cukup menarik juga." Kuroka mengukirkan sebuah senyuman sensual di bibirnya. Dengan gerakan menggoda, gadis bersurai hitam itu perlahan-lahan menurunkan kimono hitamnya.

Melihat adegan striptis di depannya. Sang pemuda Uchiha hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Otak cerdasnya kini sedang membayangkan adegan kelanjutan saat Kuroka sedang telanjang bulat, membuat kepalanya kini mengeluarkan asap.

"UAGH!" Sasuke yang sudah terkena serangan batin yang cukup serius, akhirnya pemuda _raven_ itu tak bisa menahannya lagi. Darah memalukan langsung meledak dari dalam hidung mancungnya, dia pun sekarat. "_i can fly..._" gumamnya.

Naruto harus kembali menghela nafasnya, "mentalmu memang perlu di asah lagi, _teme_." Pemuda itu menatap Kuroka kembali, "Kuroka, bisa antar aku ke tempat Vali? Ohh, kau juga ikut Lefay, aku takut Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padamu saat aku pergi." Kuroka dan Lefay mengangguk.

Mereka bertigapun bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. Dengan di pimpin oleh Kuroka, mereka betiga berjalan ke arah kamar Akeno dulu berada.

Setelah sampai, Kuroka segera memutar knop pintu di depannya.

"silahkan lihat sendiri, Naruto-kun." Ujar Kuroka.

Naruto pun masuk ke ruangan itu, dan yang pertama kali di rasakannya adalah... sensasi berbeda. "etto, kemana kasurnya?" tidak ada kasur di bekas sebuah kamar, aneh sekali.

Naruto meneliti kembali ruangan bekas kamar itu. Semua kini kosong, tak ada benda satu pun kecuali... "apa itu Vali?" Naruto menunjuk ke dua sosok yang sedang memakai headphone besar di kepalanya, dan yang mereka lakukan hanya duduk dan menatap layar LCD dengan serius.

"woy Arthur, cepat loncat!" teriak Vali pada sosok di samping kirinya.

"jangan teriak-teriak, aku juga dengar _coeg_." Jawab Arthur dengan suara kalemnya, namun wajahnya terlihat serius.

"lari woy! Serpentra mau nyembur tuh." Wajah Vali terlihat panik, "Thur, _cure _nya! _Relic cure_nya mana _coeg?_" Vali kembali berteriak.

"sabar Gan! Lagi _delay_." Arthur nyengir gaje.

(A/N: catatan! Dialog singkat di atas aku ambil saat aku lagi main Dragon Nest mode FOD _(Followship of Dragon_ -_-)

"etto... mereka berdua lagi ngapain sih?!" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"lagi main game online." Jawab Kuroka dengan wajah datar dan kalem.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan talapak tangan kanannya, "hah... sudahlah, aku akan datang lagi besok."

"eh? Kau mau pulang sekarang, Naruto-kun?" Kuroka terkejut.

"sepertinya Vali sedang sibuk, biarkan saja dia meluangkan waktunya sedikit." Naruto tersenyum.

"tapi, aku masih rindu~" rengek Kuroka yang bergelantungan di lengan Naruto.

"Naruto-nii-chan~" Lefay mengeluarkan tatapan memohon yang imut, dan hal itu membuat Naruto harus kembali menghela nafas.

"baiklah-baiklah, kalian menang." Mendengar jawaban Naruto, tiba-tiba wajah Lefay dan Kuroka berbunga-bunga.

**Di sisi lain**

CTAK!

Sepasang sumpit yang di pegang Akeno kini patah menjadi dua.

"kemana kau, Naruto-kun." Dengan aura hitam pekat. Suara Akeno menggema keseluruh sudut ruangan tempat makan, dan hal itu membuat sosok lainnya berjengit ketakutan.

Saat-saat suasana mencekam itu terjadi. Tiba-tiba telpon apartement Naruto berbunyi, membuat semua penghuni kecuali Akeno berteriak kaget. Akeno bangkit dari posisinya, dia berjalan ke arah telpon itu dengan langkah berat.

CKLEK

"moshi-moshi..." jawab Akeno dengan nada lembut, namun ekspresinya terlihat sangat _yandere_.

"_ehh... ini dengan Akeno-chan, benar?"_

"benar sekali, _desu_."

"_etto... begini Akeno-chan, hari ini aku ada urusan dengan Vali dan kemungkinan aku akan pulang terlambat. Jadi... saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang, adakah suatu barang yang kau inginkan? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."_

"kau tidak berniat selingkuh dengan Lefay dan Kuroka kan!, _sayang_?!"

BRAKK

"APA?!" setelah memukul meja makan, Yuri, Ophis, Argenta, dan Kaguya berteriak bersamaan dengan wajah kesal.

"_ti-tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi, ah-haha-haha-haha."_

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Aku ingin kau membeli sesuatu yang manis-manis, apapun itu kecuali jeruk, oke?"

"_baiklah, akan aku penuhi. Jaa ne!"_

TUT-TUT-TUT

"hah... senangnya punya kekasih seperti Naruto-kun." Ujar Akeno dengan wajah berbinar.

Azriel yang berada di sudut jauh ruangan itu hanya bisa sweatdrop, 'kemana sifat _yandere_nya tadi?'

**Kembali ke Naruto**

Naruto kini menghela nafas lega saat dirinya yakin berhasil membujuk Akeno, "akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari hukuman Akeno," gumamnya. Kemudian pemuda Namikaze itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang partner, "Sasuke! Jika kau ingin pulang, pergilah terlebih dahulu. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Vali."

Sasuke balas menatap Naruto, "tunggu-tunggu, selama aku ikut denganmu kesini, aku dari tadi bingung. Siapa itu Vali?" ucap Sasuke polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, ketiga sosok yang mendengar itu kini hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"hah, sudahlah! Lebih baik kau pulang Sasuke." Usir Naruto dengan nada pasrah.

"ohh begitu ya? Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi, bidadari-bidadari cantikku." Sasuke pun menghilang dengan _sunshin_.

Hening sejenak.

"Naruto-kun! Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu."

Menangkap nada serius pada ucapan Kuroka, Naruto mau tak mau juga ikut serius. "apa itu, Kuroka?"

Kuroka menghela nafas, "aku merasakan sedikit aliran _chakra_ di tubuhmu."

"benarkah?!" Kuroka mengangguk, "mungkin itu di sebabkan oleh penggunaan chakra Kurama yang perlahan-lahan juga mengembalikan aliran chakraku, namun aku masih tak merasakan setitik energipun dari dalam tubuhku."

"aku merasakannya dengan teknik _senjutsu_ku, kalau tidak dengan itu pasti aku juga tidak akan bisa merasakannya." Jelas Kuroka.

"kalau boleh, aku akan mencobanya." Naruto berdiri dari kursi ruang tamu yang di dudukinya.

"eh? Mencoba apa, Naruto-nii-chan?" Lefay menatap heran ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di sisi ruangan yang tak terdapat apa-apa.

"lihat saja." Naruto mengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia pakai untuk memegangi pergelangan bawah telapak tangan kanannya. Pemuda Namikaze itu menatap penuh konsentrasi ke arah telapak tangan kanannya, membuat dua sosok yang mengamatinya hanya memandangnya bingung.

Satu menit berlalu, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa pada telapak tangan kanan Naruto. dua menit akhirnya berlalu, dan sebuah pendar biru mulai melayang dan berkumpul di telapak tangan kanan Naruto. pemuda Namikaze itu lebih menajamkan konsentrasinya, keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahinya.

Pendar biru yang tadi melayang dan berkumpul, kini menjadi sebuah bola seukuran bola ping-pong. Pendar biru itu berputar secara stabil, dan tak goyah sedikitpun.

"Naruto-kun! Apa itu?!" Kuroka berteriak penuh antusias ketika melihat bola berwarna biru berhasil di ciptakan oleh Naruto.

"i-ini adalah _Rasengan_." Jawab Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Wajah pemuda Namikaze itu kini berwarna putih pucat, keringat dingin banyak keluar dari wajahnya. "sepertinya hanya ini batasku, biarkan aku pingsan sebentar." Dengan ucapan terakhir yang di lontarkan Naruto, bola berwarna biru di telapak tangan kanannyapun menguap dan menghilang. Dengan tubuh sang Namikaze sendiri pun limbung dan terjatuh di lantai ruangan itu.

"Naruto-kun/nii-chan!" Kuroka dan Lefay segera menuju ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun," Kuroka mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya, "Lefay-chan! Cepat panggil dua makhluk nista itu kemari." Kuroka menoleh ke arah Lefay, sedangkan Lefay hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Dengan segera gadis kecil berambut pirang itu beranjak dari tempatnya.

* * *

><p>"ahh, akhirnya <em>FOD<em> sulit ini selesai juga." Ucap Vali dengan nada senang, pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu melepaskan headphone yang di pakainya.

"sorry Gan, _relic_nya sering _delay_." Arthur tersenyum polos.

Vali menatap sinis ke arah sahabatnya itu, "mangkanya Gan, beli skiil Heraldry yang premium dong. Biar _delay_nya lebih cepet, ahh elu gak pernah mau ngorbanin gold elu."

Arthur tersenyum kikuk, "hehehe, goldku buat beli _Polished Altheum_."

"jaman apa sekarang? _Polished Altheum_ udah gak guna _coeg_, yang marak sekarang itu _Flawless Altheum_." Vali tersenyum bangga.

"emang _Flawless Altheum _guna buat Up Hono?"

"yah kagaklah, _Flawless Altheum_ Cuma buat _equip_ Moon." Jelas Vali.

"(-_-)." Arthur berekspresi.

CKLEK

Arthur dan Vali menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Di lihat mereka, Lefay yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan panik.

"Arthur-nii-sama, Vali-sama, Naruto-nii-chan pingsan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Place<strong>

Di sebuah ruangan yang tidak di ketahui asal-usul tempatnya. Terlihat dua sosok yang berdiri dengan posisi berhadapan, kedua sosok itu memiliki surai yang berbeda warna, membuat mereka terlihat sangat mencolok.

"Haku-sama, misi pertama kita untuk menyerang _makai_ akan segera kita laksanakan dalam waktu dekat."

"bagus! Segera perintahkan salah satu anggota dari kelompok _Old Maou Satan_, untuk segera memulai rencana kita." Ucap seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang memiliki iris _violet_.

"Haku-sama, apakah anda yakin tentang mengutus hanya _satu_ anggota? Jika anda lakukan itu, tingkat keberhasilan misi ini hanya akan berada di bawah 50%."

Gadis yang di panggil Haku itu menyeringai, "tidak apa-apa Sakura, dalam misi pertama ini aku hanya ingin mengetes bagaimana tingkat keamanan yang di miliki oleh para penghuni _makai_. Dalam hal ini aku tidak memerlukan suatu keberhasilan, dan misi kedua kita lanjutkan dengan menguji keamanan di _tengoku_."

"Haku-sama, akan lebih baik dalam misi pertama ini saya ikut serta dalam mengacaukan _makai_." Ujar sosok yang di panggil Sakura.

Haku berbalik, "jika kau memaksa, terserah kau saja. Tapi, jika para _maou_ sampai turun tangan untuk menghadapimu, lebih baik jika kau langsung pergi dari medan peperangan. Karena... aku tak mau melihat _budak_ berhagaku sepertimu, mati secepat ini."

Sakura mengangguk, "baik, saya mengerti." Setelah itu, Sakura berbalik dan hendak berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun usahanya tersebut harus di buang jauh-jauh saat pemimpinnya kembali menyerukan namanya, gadis permen kapas itu berbalik kembali dan menghadap sang pemimpin.

"jika kau memang berniat pergi ke _makai_, bawalah ini." Haku melemparkan sebuah kantong ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis musim semi itu memandang penuh tanya ke arah kantong yang di pegangnya.

"apa ini, Haku-sama?" Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah sang pemimpin dengan wajah datar.

"itu hanya oleh-oleh yang ku berikan kepada para penghuni _makai_, kau hanya perlu meneteskan sebutir air mata untuk mengaktifkannya." Haku kembali menyeringai.

Sakura tak lagi menjawab. Gadis musim semi itu membungkuk memberi hormat, kemudian kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

Setelah kepergian Sakura. Haku dengan seringaiannya menatap bulan yang bersinar dari balik jendelan ruangan itu, iris _violet_nya perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan sinar berbahaya. Gadis bersurai hitam itu berjalan mendekati jendela yang di lihatnya dari tadi, kemudian dia membuka jendela itu.

Angin malam berhembus menyantap wajah cantiknya. Masih dengan mata yang bersinar, Haku tersenyum mengerikan pada bulan yang di pandangnya. 'Naruto-kun, cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan membunuh dan melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini. Itu adalah sumpahku.'

**To be Continued**

**. **

**A/N: yosh Minna, karena jadwal hari-hari ini menjadi semakin rumit. Mungkin aku nanti gak bisa janji buat Update-nya, bisa saja nanti paling lama dua minggu atau paling cepat satu minggu. Gk bisa di prediksi, tapi gak sampek lama kok Updatenya.**

**Dan untuk yang me-Review tentang kesalahan 'suffix, Akeno-chan jadi Akeno-kun. Itu memang saya sengaja, kenapa? Karena kadang orang tua di jepang memakai suffix terbalik seperti itu. Contohnya saja jika Sarutobi memanggil Jiraiya dengan tambahan '-chan', dan hal itu hanya di jadikan untuk menggoda Jiraiya. Paham?**

**Dan untuk Reader lainnya, terima kasih telah menunggu Fic yang abal-abal ini. Padahal Fic ini jelek kualitasnya hahahaha :v. ohh iya, hari ini aku juga Up INANITION, jadi jangan lupa baca, oke?  
><strong>

**Fic yang kini dalam proses pembuatan adalah INANITION dan SOO Re-Make, jadi kemungkinan akan sedikit lama untuk Update kedua Fic itu. Dan untuk Fic ini sendiri sudah punya beberapa chapter ke depan, pengennya sih updatenya itu seperti S1 kemaren tapi kemungkinan kecil dan besar akan saya usahakan.**

**Yosh! ada yang di tanyakan lagi? Sebelum saya pamit, saya mau minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata kasar yang ada di chapter ini, karena semua kata-kata itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan saya muahahahaha.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Life: The Way of Dragon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x Harem (**Harem itu tetanggaku**)?**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Comedy (**meskipun garing**), Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Terjerat oleh sebuah takdir yang sudah di tertulis sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Naruto harus merelakan semua perasaan dari masa lalunya demi menciptakan sebuah perdamaian di dunia barunya.

** Azriel present... **

**.**

"Yosh." = bicara biasa

'Yosh.' = pikiran/batin

"**Yosh." = monster/bijuu **

"_**Yosh." = **_**Jutsu**

**[Yosh] = roh Sacred Gear**

**[**_**Yosh**_**] = suara Sacred Gear**

**.**

**Chapter 3: A Monster 'Wendigo' part I**

**.**

Satu malam telah berlalu setelah kejadian yang membuat Naruto harus _merasakan _apa yang dinamakan dengan tidak sadarkan diri. Dan kini, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu dengan tenangnya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah di dampingi oleh sahabat _ravennya_, Sasuke.

"kenapa wajahmu tenang sekali? Padahal kau kemarin sempat sekarat." Sasuke yang sedari tadi melirik ke sahabat pirangnya yang entah kenapa sangat terlihat ceria di pagi hari yang cerah ini, merasakan ada yang janggal. "ada apa?"

Pemuda pirang yang memiliki jambang panjang di kedua sisi wajahnya itu tetap tersenyum, menghiraukan setiap pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sasuke kepada dirinya sedari tadi saat dia berangkat bersama sang pemuda _raven_.

"tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di pagi ini. Bisa di bilang, firasatku mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang bagus yang akan terjadi di pagi ini. Tapi di sisi lain, kadang ada juga perasaan tidak enak di balik firasatku itu. Karena, firasat yang kurasakan bisa saja menjadi sebaliknya."

Kali ini pemuda pirang itu menyahut pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan. Senyuman yang sedari tadi dia paparkan, kini menghilang dari wajahnya. Seketika hawa dingin menguar dari sekeliling tubuh Naruto, wajahnya yang tampan kini sama sekali tak menampilkan sebuah ekspresi.

Pemuda Namikaze itu berhenti berjalan, bermodalkan sebuah tatapan tajam dia melirik ke arah Sasuke. "kita harus segera ke tempat Rias."

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah. Semua personil remaja di kelompok Rias kini sedang bersantai, menikmati kemenangan mereka saat pertandingan melawan kelompok Sitri.<p>

Namun pertandingan kedua mereka tak lama lagi akan segera mereka jalani. Melawan kelompok dari iblis yang setara pemimpin mereka, Rias Gremory. Melawan personil yang di pimpin oleh salah satu calon pewaris dari klan yang menduduki tahta 72 pilar, Deodora Astharot.

Deodora Astharot, pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang dan berwajah sangat kalem di bandingkan dengan para calon pewaris klan yang lainnya. Dari informasi yang di gali oleh Rias Gremory, yang sebenarnya juga dari rekaman video yang di berikan oleh Azazel selaku pembimbing mereka, Deodora Astharot memiliki pengikut yang sangat bertalenta.

Berbeda dari semua personil dari kelompok Sitri yang memang tergolong tak memiliki kekuatan super power seperti kelompok Rias, namun kekuatan super power yang tak di miliki itu tergantikan oleh tingkat kecerdasan yang di miliki oleh semua personil, catatan: mungkin Cuma Saji yang otaknya sedikit jongkok.

Kita kembali membahas soal kelompok Deodora. Dalam informasi yang di ketahui Rias dari video pemberian pembimbingnya, personil dari kelompok Deodora semuanya adalah wanita. Memikirkan hal itu, Rias yang sedang duduk di kursi khususnya sedikit mendesah. Adik dari salah satu _Maou_ itu melihat ke arah salah satu keluarganya yang sedang berbicara pada gadis pirang yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai adiknya, gadis keturunan Gremory itu kembali berpikir, apakah dia bisa menyerahkan pertarungan ini kepada Issei? Setelah mengetahui teknik berbahaya yang di tunjukan Issei pada saat-saat terakhirnya melawan personil dari kelompok Sitri, para juri dalam Rating game telah melarang teknik laknat itu, _Bilingual._

Rias kembali mendesah saat memori itu terlintas di kepalanya. Dia mengakui kalau kekuatan dari bidak yang sudah menghabiskan seluruh _pion_ yang di milikinya kini sudah menjadi sangat kuat, tapi apakah pemuda yang kini di juluki sebagai _Sekiryuutei_ bisa menahan hasrat masa mudanya agar tidak menelanjangi semua personil dari kelompok Deodora dengan teknik laknatnya? Itu yang sekarang menjadi masalah pribadi yang Rias miliki.

Mencoba untuk menepis rasa khawatir berlebihan yang mulai menggerogoti pikirannya. Gadis bersurai merah itu tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang ke keluarga barunya itu, saat pertama kali Rias mengangkat Issei sebagai keluarganya, dia sudah sangat tertarik dengan sosok yang di panggil Issei itu. Dan rasa itu kini semakin di yakininya sebagai rasa suka, suka sebagai lawan jenis.

Mengalihkan tatapan dari iris _BlueGreen_ miliknya dari sosok Issei. Rias harus menajamkan indra pengelihatannya ke sebuah portal sihir teleportasi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa undangan. Lebih menajamkan kembali tatapannya, karena pola lingkaran sihir yang di lihatnya terasa sangat familiar.

Kini tak hanya Rias, semua personilnya pun ikut menatap tajam ke arah portal sihir yang muncul itu. Terutama Issei, pemuda bersurai coklat itu menatap penuh nafsu membunuh ke arah portal yang muncul itu.

**[**_**Boost**_**]**

Tanpa sebuah komando suara, Issei mengaktifkan perangkat yang membuatnya kini di juluki sebagai pengendali _kaisar naga merah_. Melihat laki-laki yang di kaguminya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan aura membunuh, Asia dengan gugup memegang salah satu bahu Issei. Namun sayang, Issei yang kini sudah kalut oleh rasa amarahnya menghiraukan keberadaan Asia yang tengah khawatir padanya.

CEKLEK!

Masih dengan tatapan kosong penuh amarah. Issei mengangkat tangan kirinya yang kini sudah di lapisi oleh sarung tangan _Sekiryuutei_, sebuah energi berwarna merah kini mulai terkumpul di atas telapak tangan kiri Issei. Semua personil kelompok Rias terkejut melihat Issei yang tiba-tiba saja marah, dalam hal ini mereka sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Issei, turunkan tanganmu."

Sebuah suara menyentak kesadaran Issei yang hampir saja hilang. Melihat ke arah tangan kirinya yang kini di genggam oleh sebuah tangan kekar namun tak besar, merasa familiar Issei pun mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang mencegahnya.

"Naruto-san?!" mata coklat milik Issei menatap penuh tanya ke sosok yang sudah lama di kaguminya. Pemuda yang memiliki marga Hyodou itu secara perlahan menurukan tangannya dan menghilangkan bola sihir yang sempat di buatnya.

"apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?" merasa keadaan kembali normal, Naruto dengan perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan Issei. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menghela nafas ketika merasakan suasana tegang yang berhasil di buat oleh sang _Sekiryuutei_, "aku datang ke sini untuk menemui Akeno-chan."

Dari dalam arah dapur berada, dengan tiba-tiba Akeno muncul sambil mengangkat tangannya. "_ha'i."_

Naruto memberikan senyuman termanis ke arah Akeno, "sepertinya kau memendam rasa marahmu saat sekolah," Naruto berjalan mendekati sang pujaan hati sambil merogoh isi dalam tas sekolahnya, "ini janjiku yang kemarin, dan maaf aku memberikannya sekarang, karena aku kemarin sempat pingsan dan menginap di rumah orang mesum itu." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya.

"hei!" sahut Sasuke tidak terima.

"ahh, terima kasih sayang. Ini isinya apa?" Akeno menatap penuh harap ke arah sang pujaan hati, namun sang pujaan hatinya hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"le-lebih baik, buka saja di rumah." Merasakan ada yang menarik seragam sekolahnya, Naruto pun segera menoleh. Di lihatnya sosok mungil yang menatap penuh harap ke arahnya, "ada apa, Koneko?"

"Naruto-nii-chan!" Koneko mengeluarkan jurus mematikan _Neko eyes no jutsu, _yang langsung saja membuat Naruto menatapnya penuh horor.

'a-a-apa ini? Sindrom _brocon?_'' di pandangnya terus seperti itu membuat Naruto merasa resah, dengan demikian Naruto pun mengalah. "baiklah-baiklah, nanti aku akan membelikanmu camilan. Apa kau puas?" Naruto menatap Koneko dengan wajah bosan.

"_arigatou_, Naruto-kun." Dengan memberikan jempol, raut wajah Koneko yang sebelumnya terlihat manis kini kembali ke bentuk asalnya, datar.

"aku tidak peduli meskipun kau laki-laki, kau sangat manis sekali."

Mendengar suara yang tak ingin Naruto dengar, dia segera menoleh ke arah tempat sang partner berada. Dan di lihatnya dari kejauhan, Sasuke yang mendekati Gasper dengan memasang muka super mesum.

"Sasuke! Bila kau menyentuhnya, dapat ku pastikan kau akan mencicipi rasa dari tanah kuburan."

Mendengar nada datar dari ancaman yang di lontarkan Naruto, dapat Sasuke pastikan bahwa ancaman yang di suarakan oleh sahabatnya itu bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa di sebut bercanda. Dengan gerakan lemas, Sasuke berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan kemudian bermuram durja.

Suasana pun menjadi hening, karena semua penghuni ruangan klub itu kini menatap punggung Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan sweatdrop mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua tak sadar, bahwa di ruangan yang mereka tempati kini telah bertambah 1 sosok lagi. Sosok baru itu dengan tenang menyesap teh di cangkir yang entah milik siapa, dan masih belum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Merasakan ada sedikit hawa keberadaan sosok lain, dua sosok yang sudah pernah melewati perang besar di dunia mereka sebelumnya, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung membelalakkan mata. Dengan pergerakan yang sama, Naruto dan Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah hawa keberadaan yang mereka rasakan.

"siapa kau?" dua suara yang terdengar bersamaan menggema di ruangan itu, sontak saja membuat penghuni yang lainnya terkaget. Segera saja mereka semua menoleh setelah menyadari kalau memang ada penghuni baru yang tiba-tiba saja berada di antara mereka semua, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menikmati minumannya.

Semua anggota dari kelompok Rias seketika sudah menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Namun kedua pemuda yang pertama kali menyadari sosok baru itu kini hanya menatap datar sosok itu dengan wajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, meskipun mereka tak bergerak atau sekedar menyiapkan kuda-kuda, kedua pemuda itu sudah bersiap dengan keadaan yang bisa saja mendesak mereka.

Sosok yang baru muncul itu masih dengan tenangnya menyesap cairan yang berada di dalam cangkir yang di genggamnya. Dan suara desahan panjang keluar dari mulut sosok itu, ketika dia baru saja menyelesaikan acara minumnya. Dengan wajah kalemnya sosok itu memandang keadaan sekitarnya dengan sangat tenang, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang sejenak untuk memberi kode.

"tenang-tenang, aku datang ke sini sama sekali tidak mempunyai niatan bertarung dengan kalian."

"dan untuk apa kau sampai repot-repot datang kemari, Astharot?!" nada bicara Issei berubah dingin, mata coklatnya senantiasa terus memandang tajam ke sosok yang di panggil Astharot itu.

"aku datang ke sini hanya ingin berdiskusi dengan _King_ kalian, dan kalian para budak tidak seharusnya ikut campur." Ucap Astharot dengan nada sombongnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto dan Sasuke mau tidak mau harus menahan nafsu mereka agar tidak membunuh sosok yang baru pertama kali mereka temui. Bagaimana tidak? Tingkat keangkuhan dan kesombongan yang sosok itu miliki melebihi tingkat kenormalan. Persetan dengan pihak _makai_, dan meskipun dia salah satu calon pewaris klan di _makai_, Naruto sangat tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"jika para budak tidak boleh ikut campur, berarti kami berdua boleh ikut campur dalam urusan kalian?"

Astharot mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rias ke sosok pirang jabirk yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. Pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan menghina melihat sosok Naruto dari atas ke bawah, dan itu yang di lakukannya sebanyak dua kali.

"melihat wajahmu itu, aku sekarang ingat. Kalau kau orang yang menggagalkan pertunangan Rias dengan Raiser dulu, benar?"

Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Naruto kini sudah berada tepat di depan Astharot dengan menodongkan sebuah bola spiral berwarna merah yang berputar di depan wajah Astharot. Bola spiral yang berhasil di buatnya dengan mensinkronasikan chakra miliknnya dengan chakra milik Kurama.

"benar, dan apa masalahmu dengan itu?!"

Astharot terdiam merasakan hembusan angin tipis yang ia rasakan dari perputaran bola yang saat ini berada tepat beberapa centi di depan wajahnya. Angin yang di rasakannya kini tidak memiliki hawa menyejukkan sama sekali, bukan seperti angin yang berhembus saat musim semi, namun angin mematikan yang siap kapan saja menghancurkan wajah tampannya.

"kau _makhluk_ rendahan, tidak usah ikut campur urusanku." Akhirnya ekspresi kalem yang sedari tadi dia tampakkan kini tergantikan oleh ekspresi serius.

"begini tuan tampan, aku dan pemuda yang berada di pojok sana sama sekali tidak memperdulikan posisimu sekarang. entah sekarang kau menjadi seorang _maou_ atau pemimpin penting di _makai_, namun ada hal yang perlu kau ingat, aku dan pemuda di sana sama sekali tak ragu-ragu untuk membuatmu menjadi sebuah sup jika kau tak membuang jauh-jauh niat burukmu itu jika berada di dalam wilayahku. Kau mengerti?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu. Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang terus memberikan seringai kepadanya, dan saat mereka saling berhadapan, mereka menyatukan tinju mereka.

"hihihi, akhirnya kita berhasil mengerjai orang. Hihihihi." Naruto terkikik kesenangan.

"itu rencana yang hebat, bukan? Karena, itu rencanaku." Berbeda orang berbeda juga sifatnya, Sasuke dengan rasa penuh kebanggaan membusungkan dadanya ke depan.

Sementara itu, semua penghuni lainnya di ruangan itu di buat sweatdrop oleh tingkah laku kedua pasangan nista yang mereka tatap saat ini.

CETANK!

"ittai!" rintihan kesakitan secara otomatis di keluarkan oleh Naruto saat pemuda itu merasakan sebuah benda padat berhasil menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya, di lihatnya di lantai sebuah sendok sayur yang terbuat dari besi tergeletak di dekatnya. Naruto pun mengambilnya kemudian berbalik, "siapa yang melempar ini?" urat dahi Naruto berkedut kesal, di lihatnya semua penghuni ruangan itu satu persatu, dan hanya satu yang memberikan reaksi _mematikan_. "A-akeno-chan?" nyali Naruto langsung runtuh seketika.

Aura gelap yang terasa sangat pekat kini menguar dari sekeliling tubuh Akeno. Rambut hitamnya kini berkobar bagai badai yang sedang mengamuk, dan tatapan kalemnya kini berubah juga menjadi tatapan memangsa.

"sabar teman, memiliki kekasih _posesif _itu juga ada manfaatnya lho..." ucap Sasuke sok bijak.

Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke dengan cepat, "_matamu coeg!"_

"jadi, untuk apa kau datang menemuiku? Bukannya, _Rating Game_ diadakan beberapa hari lagi?" sebagai salah satu makhluk yang masih memiliki kewarasan, Rias mencoba membuka topik dengan pertanyaan yang langsung topik utama, atau bahasa kerennya _to the point_.

Dengan kembali memasang wajah kalemnya, Astharot berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya. "aku jauh-jauh datang kemari bukan untuk membahas masalah _Rating Game_ yang akan terjadi, namun aku memiliki sebuah permintaan untukmu."

Dengan wajah penuh keseriusan, Rias menautkan kedua alisnya. "permintaan? Apa permintaanmu?"

"aku memintamu untuk melakukan pertukaran budak."

Mendengar pernyataan yang di deklarasikan oleh calon pemimpin klan Astharot itu, hampir semua personil di tim Rias terkejut bukan main. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto dan Sasuke lebih menajamkan lagi tatapan mereka yang saat ini tertuju pada sosok yang di panggil Astharot itu.

Rias bersidekap dada, "jadi, budak apa yang ingin kau ambil dari milikku? Apakah _Sekiryuutei?_ Ataukah pewaris dari kekuatan _The Thunder of God?_"

Astharot menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kalem, "tidak-tidak, aku tidak membutuhkan budak bodoh seperti _Sekiryuutei_ atapun pewaris kekuatan _The Thunder of God_. Namun aku menginginkan _Bishop_ _of Healing_ milikmu, Asia Argento."

Rias yang masih memakai mode seriusnya menatap Asia dari kejauhan, dapat di lihatnya dari iris _emerald_ sang _Bishop_ kini memancarkan rasa penuh ketakutan. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis pirang yang sudah di anggap adiknya sendiri itu, Rias kembali menatap pemuda pirang calon pewaris klan Astharot di depannya.

"jadi begitu. Lalu, budak apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?"

Mendengar deklarasi yang baru saja Rias lontarkan, sontak saja semua personil miliknya tengah terkejut bukan main.

"_Bochou_, apa yang kau katakan?!" Issei yang sama sekali tidak terima dengan keputusan yang di ambil oleh pemimpinnya, berteriak murka.

Astharot sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan, "kau bebas memilih budak manapun yang ku punya."

Rias memejamkan matanya, "jadi begitu. Maaf saja, tawaranmu ku tolak!" Rias menyunggingkan senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan, namun hal itu tak dapat membuat Astharot mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun.

"apakah sebaiknya tidak kau pikirkan sekali lagi, Rias Gremory?"

"keputusan seorang pemimpin tak perlu lagi di pertanyakan sebanyak dua kali. dan karena ini adalah permasalahan sepele, jadi lebih baik aku tidak mengulangi jawabanku sekali lagi, bukan?"

Jawaban yang Rias lontarkan kali ini membawa nafas lega bagi semua personil di timnya. Terutama pada Asia yang menatap penuh kagum ke sosok Rias, gadis mantan biarawati itu terus melontarkan ucapan terima kasihnya pada Rias dari dalam hati.

"untunglah, Asia. Kau sekarang tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, karena _Bochou_ pasti melindungimu." Issei yang berada di sisi Asia mengucapkan selamat kepada gadis mantan biawarati itu.

"i-iya, Issei-san."

Astharot yang telah gagal menjalankan niatannya kini berpaling dari pewaris gadis keturunan Gremory yang kebetulan saja menjadi _King_ dari gadis mantan biarawati yang di incarnya. Pemuda bermarga Astharot itu berjalan mendekati Asia, mengacuhkan tatapan tak suka dari pemilik _kaisar naga merah_.

"apa maumu, Astharot?!" Issei menatap tajam wajah pemuda Astharot yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya dan juga Asia.

Astharot membuat sebuah senyuman kalem dari wajah kalemnya, "ingat ini _Sekiryuutei,_ ini masih belum berakhir." Astharot pun berjalan menjauh dari mereka, dan kemudian dia menghilang dengan sihir teleport.

Issei kini tertegun di tempatnya berada. Pemuda pemilik _Sekiryuutei_ itu hanya melebarkan matanya karena rasa terkejut yang di deritanya saat ini, pernyataan yang di lontarkan oleh Astharot sebeelum dia pergi sepertinya bukan suatu ancaman yang biasa. Issei sadar akan hal itu, dan kini di dalam hati iblisnya dia merasa sangat khawatir pada gadis pirang mantan biarawati yang berada di sampingnya.

"Issei-san." Tak hanya Issei yang kini merasa khawatir, Asia sendiri kini juga merasa khawatir tentang keadaan Issei yang hanya tertegun sedari tadi.

"karena masalah kita sudah selesai, mulai hari ini sampai empat hari lagi kita akan latihan keras. Dan untuk Naruto dan teman mesumnya, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua kami kontrak untuk melatih kami semua?" Rias berseru penuh semangat.

"maaf saja _Akaku Oppai no senpai_, aku sudah mempunyai kontrak untuk melatih tim Sona-sayang. Mereka juga punya jadwal _Rating Game_ di saat kau juga melakukannya, bukan?" setelah mengucapkan apa yang ingin di sampaikannya, Sasuke dengan bosan berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Rias mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok terakhir yang bukan merupakan personil di timnya, "kalau kau, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Akeno yang terus saja mengeluarkan aura kehitaman dari tubuhnya, dan rasa takutnya mulai kembali. "A-aku... baiklah, aku yang akan melatih kalian semua." Naruto tertunduk penuh frustasi, membuat Akeno yang terlihat dari kejauhan menunjukkan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

**Time skip  
>in the Hyodou castil <strong>

"baiklah, di sini kalian akan aku bagi menjadi kelompok dan perorangan. Kiba dan Xenovia, Asia Akeno dan Rias, Gasper, Koneko, dan yang terakhir Issei."

"i-itu, maksudnya apa Naruto-san?" Issei memasang wajah orang idiot.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, "nama-nama yang ku sebutkan tadi semuanya akan ku latih secara bersamaan, dan dalam bidang apapun sebisaku."

Issei lebih menekankan wajah idiotnya, "bersamaan? Itukan mustahil."

"tentu saja tidak, _**Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu.**_" Naruto membuat 3 klon yang sama persis seperti dirinya, membuat semua personil di kelompok Rias kini terperangah.

"Naruto-san! Itu keren sekali." Issei berteriak dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Naruto tersenyum, "untuk Kiba, Xenovia, dan Issei tetap berdiri di sini menunggu perintah selanjutnya dariku, sedangkan yang lain tolong ikut dengan kloning ciptaanku." Setelah Naruto yang asli mengintrupsi, tiga tiruan lainnya segera mendekat ke personil kelompok Rias yang lainnya.

Setelah melihat kepergian tiga tiruannya, kini Naruto menatap tiga remaja di depannya. "Issei akan berlatih langsung di bawah bimbinganku, dan untuk kalian berdua akan berlatih dengan dua orang yang memiliki skill berpedang yang luar biasa." Naruto menyeringai.

Dengan tatapan penuh antusias, Kiba dan Xenovia menatap Naruto penuh kagum. "siapa mereka, Naruto-san?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari dua iblis muda di depannya, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lingkaran sihir berbeda warna muncul begitu saja, di tangan kiri berwarna putih dan di tangan kanan berwarna hitam. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul dua gagang yang warnanya sama persis dengan lingkaran sihir tempat mereka keluar, Naruto dengan cepat menarik kedua gagang yang saling berbeda warna tersebut.

Tatapan kagum yang tadi di tunjukan oleh dua remaja berbeda gender kini menghilang, merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Naruto tentang keberadaan dua orang yang akan menjadi guru berlatih mereka, salah satu dari mereka pun bertanya.

"Naruto-san, kemana guru yang kau janjikan pada kami?' Kiba mencoba untuk menggali informasi.

"eh, apa maksudmu, Kiba? Dua pedang ini yang akan menjadi gurumu." Jawab Naruto.

"tapi, Naruto-san?"

"ada apa, Xenovia?"

"tapi, pedang itukan sebuah benda. Jadi mana mungkin ada benda yang akan menjadi guru?" ujar Xenovia.

**[cih, gadis ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak mau melatih dirinya.]**

Issei tersentak mendengar suara yang sangat tidak familiar baginya, "siapa yang berbicara?" pemuda bersurai coklat itu memandang sekitar dengan takut, "jangan-jangan itu hantu."

"Issei, tidak ada hantu di dunia ini. Di dunia ini kitalah hantunya, karena kita iblis. Yang berbicara itu, ini." Naruto menunjukkan pedang putih yang berada genggaman tangan kirinya.

Tiga iblis muda dari keluarga Rias itu dengan intens menatap pedang putih yang Naruto tunjukkan pada mereka, dan saat mereka menatap pedang itu... tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**[kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, bocah iblis?]**

Kiba, Xenovia, dan Issei langsung terlonjak kebelakang karena rasa kaget mereka.

"pe-pe-pedangnya, ber-berbicara!" Issei menunjuk pedang putih itu dengan wajah penuh tekanan kaget.

Naruto menunjukkan senyumannya, dan kemudian pemuda bermarga Namikaze ini melemparkan kedua pedang yang berada di kedua tangannya ke atas. Dengan ajaibnya, dari kedua pedang itu memunculkan dua sosok tampan yang memiliki aura berkarisma. Dua sosok itu mendarat ke lantai dengan santainya, dan tak lupa mereka juga membawa pedang yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

"inilah kedua pembimbing kalian. Yang berambut merah ini Ifriet, dan yang berambut _kelautan_ ini Faldier." Ucap Naruto.

Koneko yang masih berada tak jauh dari tempat Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan keberadaan lain yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Dengan cepat gadis _Nekomata_ ini menoleh ke arah hawa keberadaan tersebut. Dan suatu hal mengejutkan terjadi, Koneko _tertegun_. Di lihatnya dari iris _emas_ miliknya, sebuah sosok berambut biru kelautan yang memiliki manik _emerald_ dengan pupil hitam vertikal.

Tanpa berkedip, Koneko terus saja melihat ke arah pemuda yang sebenarnya _roh_ itu. Mengabaikan panggilan dari klon yang di tugaskan untuk melatih sang pengguna _senjutsu_ muda itu, merasa usahanya berujung sia-sia, klon yang di abaikan itu segera mengirimkan telepati ke tuan _aslinya_. Naruto pun menangkap sinyal (emang lu kira Hp?) telepati yang di kirim oleh salah satu klonnya, menyadari situasinya Naruto dengan cepat melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Koneko.

Koneko pun tersentak setelah melihat pergerakan sosok di jalur pandangnya. Dengan bermodalkan wajah imutnya, Koneko menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Dari kejauhan dapat Koneko lihat kalau Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, memintanya untuk segera ke tempat pemuda jabrik itu.

"ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko saat sudah berada di dekat Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "kamu ingin berkenalan dengan pemuda ini, bukan?! Namanya Faldier, dia berumur sama denganmu dan dia adalah _roh_."

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto kalau pemuda kalem berambut biru itu adalah _roh_, sontak saja Koneko terkejut. "k-kau bercanda kan, Naruto-kun?"

"tidak! Tuanku tidak bercanda sama sekali. Namaku adalah Faldier, roh dari pedang yang ku pegang saat ini." Faldier menatap datar Koneko.

"harapanku musnah sudah." Koneko tertunduk lesu.

Melihat mood dari gadis bersurai putih di depannya sedang memburuk, Naruto mencoba mencari akal. "hei Faldier, cobalah untuk tersenyum pada gadis seusiamu itu. Cepat, lakukan!" bisik Naruto pada Faldier.

Faldier mengangguk paham, pemuda yang sebenarnya roh itu berjalan mendekati Koneko yang tengah terpuruk. "meskipun aku _roh_, namun aku masih dapat di pegang." Faldier tersenyum penuh arti.

Naruto langsung menepuk jidatnya keras-keras, apakah penghuni pedangnya ini terlalu bodoh atau terlalu polos? Ohh, Naruto pasti akan mengutuk _Black Dragon_ karena sudah berani membunuh Faldier di saat dia sedang masa-masa polosnya.

"benarkah?" Koneko memandang Faldier dengan wajah sedih.

"hm!" Faldier mengangguk sambil tersenyum polos layaknya anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

"wahh..." tanpa di beri aba-aba, Koneko dengan cepat menjabat kedua tangan Faldier. Dan tatapan penuh harapan pun terlihat di dalam pandangan Koneko.

Naruto dengan tampang sweatdrop menatap narator yang sedang membacakan naskah, "maaf! Aku mau bertanya, kenapa Koneko terlihat sangat OOC sekali di chapter ini?"

"woy! Scene adegan ini belum berhenti, dan cepatlah karena iklan mau lewat." Teriak sang sutradara Azriel Longinius penuh emosi.

"hehehe." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

***Sponsor ON***

***anjir, di sini sempit amat***

***bisa diem nggak? Nih, makan **_**Sticker**_*****

***kenapa?***

***elu resek kalo lagi laper***

**-setelah satu gigitan-**

***gimana?***

***lumayan :D***

***Sponsor Off***

**Time skip**

"nah, kan? Adegannya di skip lagi, bisa di potong gaji gue." Naruto meratapi nasibnya dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"itu salahmu sendiri Naruto-san, makanya jangan lagi minta CUT ama narator yang baca." Ucap Issei menasehati.

Naruto menoleh, menatap Issei penuh dengan aura suram. "tau nggak?-"

"nggak tau." Issei menggeleng.

"aku masih belum selesei ngomong, bego!" Naruto menghela nafas, "tau nggak? Kalo gaji di potong itu bikin sakit."

Issei menatap Naruto, "sakit? Kok bisa?"

"kok bisa katamu? Ya, tentu bisalah... sakitnya itu lho, di sini..." dengan mengeluarkan air mata ala anime, Naruto menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"sabar-sabar, Naruto-san. Jagalah hati, jangan sampek emosi. _Jagalah hati, jangan kau nodai. Jagalah hati, lentera hidup ini._" Issei berpose ala penyanyi religi yang terkenal di indonesia.

Melihat adegan nista di depannya. Azriel Longinius selaku sutradara hanya bisa memasang wajah _poker face_, dia alihkan pandangannya dari adegan di depannya ke lembaran kertas yang di pegangnya. Dan hal itu di lakukannya sebanyak lima kali, "CUT!"

***Second Life 2nd Season***

Naruto kini berdiri dan menatap Issei dengan wajah yang sangat serius. "baiklah Issei, gunakan mode _Balance Breaker_ milikmu."

"untuk apa, Naruto-san?" tanya Issei.

Tak mengubah ekspresi seriusnya sama sekali, "sudah, cepat lakukan." Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya ke bawah, dan dari sana muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, Yukianesa.

Naruto melepaskan pedangnya dari penghalang sarung pedangnya, seketika hawa dingin penuh aura suci menguar di sekeliling Naruto. dengan iris _violet_ miliknya, pemuda bermarga Namikaze ini menajamkan pandangannya ke arah prajurit berbalut baju besi merah di depannya.

"serang aku!"

Setelah berseru dengan suara datarnya, Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah pemilik dari _Sekiryuutei_ sambil menenteng pedang yang berada di tangan kanannya. Issei yang melihat itu langsung saja melesat ke arah Naruto sambil menyiapkan sebuah bogeman besar di tangan kanannya, saat jangka serangan serasa sudah pas, Issei pun melesatkan pukulan yang sudah di siapkannya.

Pengalaman bertarung yang sudah terbentuk selama bertahun-tahun, tak dapat membuat Naruto gentar sedikitpun. Terbukti dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindari pukulan Issei yang tertuju pada wajahnya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, melihat adanya celah besar di serangan Issei, Naruto dengan cepat menyerang balik dengan sarung pedang berwarna biru yang berada di tangan kirinya ke perut Issei.

"ugh!" dengan lenguhan keras yang sukses di ciptakan Issei di balik topeng besinya, menandakan kalau serangan balik yang di lancarkan Naruto terbukti sangat menyakitkan.

Naruto masih tak membuang kesempatan yang di milikinya. Melihat musuhnya masih terbungkuk kesakitan, pemuda pirang jabrik ini segera melayangkan sebuah tendangan dari kaki kirinya yang sukses membuat musuhnya melayang kebelakang.

Setelah berguling beberapa kali, Issei mulai bangkit kembali. Di tatapnya Naruto dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang masih terasa, "sial, terbuat dari apa sarung pedangmu itu, Naruto-san?" Issei melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak di gubris oleh musuhnya, Issei melihat kembali ke arah Naruto yang berjalan menenteng pedangnya dengan raut wajah tanpa emosi. 'di-dia, sangat serius dengan ini.' Batin Issei baru menemukan fakta.

Issei masih belum menjatuhkan tekadnya. Dan kali ini dia bangkit kembali sambil memasang kuda-kuda, Naruto yang melihat itu membuat senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Pemuda Namikaze itu berhenti berjalan, membuang sarung pedang di tangan kirinya dan sekarang memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan di samping kanan kepalanya.

Naruto kini terdiam, mengukur jarak yang membatasi dirinya dengan pemilik dari _Sacred Gear_ sarung tangan _Sekiryuutei_. Remaja yang memiliki perawakan tampan itu mengira-ngira kalau jarak yang membatasi dirinya tak lebih dari 15 meter, dan itu sudah cukup.

"serangan terakhir, Issei. **[**_**Line Drive**_**]**"

PRANK!

Issei tertegun. Issei kini tertegun serta terkejut bukan main. Armor merah yang terbuat dari sisik Naga yang terkenal kekerasannya, kini bisa hancur dengan satu serangan berkecapatan cahaya. Dan fakta yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, armor merah yang di kenakan oleh pemuda Hyodou itu kini tak bisa ber-_regenerasi_.

Masih menampilkan wajah shock miliknya, Issei berbalik dan menatap remaja yang tadi sempat menjadi musuhnya. Iris coklat pemuda Hyodou itu melebar ketika melihat remaja pirang yang tak jauh dari dirinya kini jatuh tersujud sambil berbatuk darah, tanpa di beri perintah Issei langsung saja menghampiri Naruto.

"uhuk-uhuk! _Batuk pak haji? Minum-_ bukan-bukan, ini bukan waktunya bercanda." Naruto yang menatap lantai ruangan itu, kini hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan. Tangan kanannya di buat untuk memegangi setengah wajahnya yang kini mulai terlihat pucat, "ku pikir, aku bisa mempertahankan daya tubuhku setelah menggunakan jurus berkecapatan _setan_ seperti itu. Yah, itu hanya pemikiranku, uhuk-uhuk!"

"Naruto-san! Naruto-san! Apa yang terjadi?"

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter penuh drama dan sandiwara, hahaha. Author tampan ini mengatakan kalau chapter ini adalah satu dari tiga chapter yang paling terasa makjleb di hati, dan itu pasti benar.**

**Di chapter selanjutnya bakalan ada **_**for scene on fight**_** (ngomong apa gue?), dan dari sini aku maksa untuk para Reader-san sekalian untuk download lagunya 'Disturbed-Stricken' buat BGM chapter depan. Yah, buat jaga-jagalah dari sekarang, dan nanti akan aku ingatkan lagi.**

**Di **_**facebook**_** udah tau bentuknya monster 'Wendigo' kan? Kalo masih ada yang belom tau, lihat aja di profil **_**facebook**_** saya :D**

**Bagi beberapa pertanyaan yang sempat membuat saya tertawa karena lihat di Review chapter kemaren akan saya balas di sini, tunggu! aku ingin tertawa dulu huahahahaha.**

**Untuk pernyataan dari 'Naruto-senpai' yang katanya gak tau alurnya, "ini saya jawab bahwa udah gak terpaku dengan yang namanya anime, atau bahasa gaulnya **_**Alternate Universe **_**di singkat AU. Paham, Naruto-senpai?"**

**Saran dari 'Kuzuri Reiketsu' yang katanya harus sekali-kali mencoba memakai bahasa jawa, "ini saya jawab, bahwa kalimat Naruto yang (**_**matamu**_**) di atas adalah unsur dari bahasa jawa. Dan saya terhibur dengan itu.**

**Dan untuk yang nicknya ' ' yang katanya Vali main Dragon Nest, "ini saya jawab, karena ane ngefans ama Dragon nest. Apalagi ama Irine :V"**

**Yah Cuma itu saja Review yang bisa bikin saya tertawa gila, huahahahaha. Kenapa? Karena itu Review menarik sekali. Bikin hati saya makjleb rasanya :v**

**Oke, segitu saja dari saya. Bila ada kata atau kalimat yang gak enak di pandang, maaf saja karena itu memang saya sengaja :v**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: yosh! jangan lupa nanti persiapkan lagunya 'Disturbed-Stricken' yang sudah saya pesen kemaren.**

**Second Life: The Way of Dragon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x Harem (**Harem itu tetanggaku**)?**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Comedy (**meskipun garing**), Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Terjerat oleh sebuah takdir yang sudah di tertulis sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Naruto harus merelakan semua perasaan dari masa lalunya demi menciptakan sebuah perdamaian di dunia barunya.

** Azriel present... **

**.**

"Yosh." = bicara biasa

'Yosh.' = pikiran/batin

"**Yosh." = monster/bijuu **

"_**Yosh." = **_**Jutsu**

**[Yosh.] = roh Sacred Gear**

**[**_**Yosh**_**] = suara Sacred Gear**

**.**

**Chapter 4: A Monster 'Wendigo' part II: Lost on Makai**

**.**

"Issei, bisa tolong ambilkan air minum?"

"ba-baik!" tanpa bertanya lagi, Issei langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto. dan setelah beberapa detik berselang, Issei kembali dengan membawa sebotol air putih di tangannya. "ini, silahkan."

Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang kini menekan kepalanya, Naruto mengambil botol yang di sodorkan Issei dengan tangan gemetar. Di minumnya air di dalam botol itu layaknya orang yang baru saja berhasil melewati gurun sahara dengan berjalan kaki, dan setelah habis Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"akhirnya aku berhasil selamat dari kematian." Naruto duduk tak jauh dari genangan darah kecil yang berhasil di buatnya.

"memangnya, apa yang barusan terjadi Naruto-san?"

"tadi aku mencoba kekebalan tubuhku dengan mempraktekan skill yang bermodalkan kecepatan super tinggi, dan alhasil seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih tak mampu untuk menahan efeknya yang bisa menyakitkan kepala dan paru-paru." Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya.

"serangan yang kau sebut **[**_**Line Drive**_**] **tadi?"

"ya, serangan satu tebasan yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan kekuatan _aerodinamika_, yang bisa membuat tubuh seseorang terbelah menjadi dua. Tapi seperti itulah, efek yang di timbulkan dari pergesekan udara serta kecepatan yang hampir sama seperti cahaya dapat membuat kepala dan paru-paru terasa pecah." Jelas Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"hebat! Bisakah kau mengajariku, Naruto-san?" mata Issei berbinar-binar.

Naruto tersenyum, "boleh saja, jika kau serius, kau bisa saja berlatih skill itu selama satu tahun."

"ehhh? Mana bisa aku berlatih selama itu, waktunya tinggal empat hari lagi."

"hehehe, aku hanya bercanda." Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali menatap Issei dengan sorot mata serius. "dalam informasi yang ku peroleh, kau hanya bisa mengaktifkan _Balance Breaker_ selama tiga puluh menit, bukan?! Jika itu benar, maka aku akan melatihmu untuk memperpanjang durasi saat kau mulai mengaktifkan mode _Balance Breaker_."

"bagaimana caranya, Naruto-san?"

"ini mungkin sesuatu yang akan sulit di lakukan oleh iblis yang mudah emosi sepertimu, caranya adalah menahan diri."

"menahan diri? Apa maksudnya itu?"

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Issei kembali. "fisikmu yang sudah terlatih saat ini hanya bisa menggunakan mode _full armor Balance Breaker_ selama tiga puluh menit, dan maksud dari cara _menahan diri_ itu adalah dengan menggunakan mode _important equip Balance Breaker_."

Kini Issei hanya bisa berkedip-kedip dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, "Naruto-san, kau tahukan kalau otakku ini berskala rendah. Dan bahasa keren yang kau ucapkan itu sama sekali tak bisa membuat otakku mengerti."

Naruto mendesah panjang, "_mattaku _(ya ampun), baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Arti dari _important equip Balance Breaker_ adalah penggunaan bagian penting dari _full armor Balance Breaker_, jika dalam pertempuran kau bertemu dengan musuh yang kau nilai berada di bawahmu, maka kau tak perlu menggunakan seluruh bagian armor dalam _Balance Breaker_. Kau cukup menggunakan beberapa bagian penting untuk menghemat enegimu, seperti halnya tulang kering di betis, kau harus menutupinya dengan armor."

"ohh, jadi begitu ya? Aku paham sekarang, tapi apa bisa _Balace Breaker_ itu di fariasi?"

"kau pasti pernah dengar, kalau _Sacred Gear_ itu dapat di fariasikan tergantung penggunanya?"

"benar juga, aku jadi ingat kalau aku memasang _Dragon Slayer sword_ dan _Blue Diamond Albion_ pada masing-masing _Gauntlet_ milikku."

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Issei, "kalau kau sudah paham, apa yang sekarang kau tunggu? Kita hanya punya empat hari lagi, lho..." Naruto berdiri sambil terus menampilkan senyuman penuh semangat miliknya, "baiklah! Aku akan meninggalkan satu _Bunshin_ untuk mengawasimu, karena aku sekarang ingin pergi untuk makan ramen. _Tee-hee~"_ dan setelahnya, Naruto menciptakan sebuah _Bunshin_ dan berjalan pergi dari _training ground_ itu.

Setelah keluar dari kediaman keluarga Hyodou tak lupa sebelum itu Naruto berpamitan kepada ibu Issei, Naruto segera beranjak dari depan gerbang rumah mewah itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto segera berjalan menuju ke rumah sakit tempat dia di rawat dulu, kenapa? Karena tempat menjual ramen yang dia ketahui hanya berada di sana.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit berjalan, karena memang lokasi rumah sakit itu bersisi terbalik dari kediaman keluarga Hyodou alias jauh, akhirnya Naruto sampai. Saat memasuki kedai yang ukurannya tidak terlalu kecil tersebut, dengan hangat Naruto di sambut oleh sang pemilik kedai dan dengan senyuman hangat Naruto menyapa balik laki-laki pemilik kedai tersebut.

Selesai dengan acara sapa-menyapa, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam kedai. Dan Naruto terkaget bukan main, kedai yang kini di datanginya terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang memakai jas dan membawa koper. Masih dengan wajah tidak percayanya, Naruto melihat ke sudut tembok, dan wajah bosan pun tercipta.

At 06:31 p.m.

Di dalam hati, Naruto tersenyum miris. Tentu saja di sini ramai, bagaimana tidak? Jam 06:31 adalah waktu efektif para pegawai untuk sudah berada di rumah mereka masing-masing. Naruto menghela nafas, pemuda Namikaze itu berharap ada tempat duduk kosong yang tersedia. Dan harapan pemuda itupun langsung terkabul, mata _violetnya_ berbinar senang saat melihat satu bangku dengan dua kursi berhadapan di pojok ruangan yang masih kosong.

Tak membuang kesempatan lagi, segera saja Naruto memesan pesanannya dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa di kedai itu. Beberapa menitpun akhirnya berlalu, dan pesanan Naruto akhirnya tiba. Setelah memberikan senyuman ke wanita yang mengantarkan pesanannya, Naruto tanpa aba-aba lagi langsung saja mencomot mie pesanannya.

Saat baru saja Naruto menyedot mie yang sudah berada di mulutnya, Naruto dengan segera menghentikan acaranya saat kursi di depannya di geser seseorang. Pemuda Namikaze itu segera memotong helaian mie yang masih tergolong panjang, setelah menelannya bulat-bulat, Naruto segera mendongak untuk siapa yang duduk di hadapannya.

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetik, udara seakan berubah dingin, dan bumi seakan berubah menjadi tempat terburuk yang pernah ada. Di hadapan Naruto, seorang gadis remaja bersurai hitam tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman sensual yang bisa membunuh setiap perasaan semua pria, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Dengan wajah tertegun, Naruto masih setia menatap gadis yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Tubuh pemuda Namikaze itu seakan membeku, tak luput dengan mulutnya yang juga tak megeluarkan suara layaknya orang bisu.

"kenapa kau bengong seperti itu? Apa kau merindukanku, Naruto-kun?" dengan suara lembutnya, gadis yang duduk tepat di hadapan Naruto itu berbicara.

"H-haku?!" kini dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Naruto memanggil kembali nama seseorang yang pernah mengisi setiap relung hatinya.

Haku tetap menunjukkan senyuma sensual miliknya, "kenapa kau tak lagi memakai embel-embel _chan_ saat menyebut namaku, Naruto-kun? Apa karena sekarang kau sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru?"

Naruto tak merespon.

"_mou... _Naruto-kun, kau jahat! Kenapa kau berani selingkuh sekarang? apa karena aku sudah tidak menarik lagi bagimu? Aku mau kok menjadi pasangan _harem_ milikmu nanti." Nada bicara Haku berubah sangat manja, namun Naruto masih tak bisa menggubris ucapan Haku.

"maaf sudah menunggu, silahkan menikmati." Pelayan kedai ramen meletakkan semangkuk porsi kecil ramen di depan Haku.

"huh..."

sebuah helaan nafas panjang terdengar di depan Haku, sontak saja gadis bersurai hitam itu menghentikan acaranya yang ingin memasukkan helaian lembut mie ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari mie ramen yang terjepit di antara sumpitnya ke arah pemuda pirang di depannya, mata _onix_ miliknya dia kedip-kedipkan untuk menambah kesan imut nan polos untuk menyembunyikan sifatnya yang sebenarnya.

"sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan?" wajah bahagia yang sedari tadi terpampang, kini hilang seketika. Tatapan hangat yang di pancarkan oleh iris _violet_ miliknya, tak lagi ada di kedua matanya. Naruto, kini dalam mode serius.

Masih dengan wajah tak mau peduli alias cuek, Haku melanjutkan acaranya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Bibirnya yang tipis merah merona tak mau berhenti untuk menyedot helaian mie ramen yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke mulutnya, mengabaikan cipratan kuah ramen yang sedikit mengotori pipi putihnya.

Setelah beberapa detik mengunyah, menelan, dan membersihkan, akhirnya Haku merespon pertanyaan pemuda pirang di depannya. "_aku ingin mencintaimu_, itulah keinginanku. Dan karena _aku ingin mencintaimu_, maka aku juga ingin cepat-cepat membunuhmu."

"setelah kau terbunuh karena berhasil melindungiku, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Haku mengambil kembali helaian mie ramen dengan sumpitnya, "apa yang terjadi denganku? Setelah aku mati, aku hanya terombang-ambing di dunia _kosong_ tak berpenghuni, bertemu dengan sisi jahatku dan kemudian di reinkarnasi oleh _Kami-sama_. _Itu ceritaku, mana ceritamu?"_ Haku mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"jadi, kau memang benar-benar Haku yang hidup di era _shinobi?"_

"*slurp* ahh... tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada sutradara yang duduk di sana." Tunjuk Haku ke arah Azriel Longinius yang sedang makan instan yang jadi promo iklan di atas.

Naruto sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis di depannya, "aku tidak mau, kalau aku memotong kembali adegan serius ini. Bisa-bisa gajiku kembali di potong 30%, seperti yang di lakukannya pada chapter kemarin." Dalam hati Naruto, dia sedang menangis.

Haku menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan tetap memberikan Naruto sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat manis. "tidak lama lagi pertarungan kita akan segera kita mulai, dan ku harap kau tidak cepat mati saat pertarungan kita baru di mulai."

"apa kau sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa jika kita bertarung, itu hanya akan menjadikan dunia ini hancur lebur. Haku! Perasaanku padamu tetap dan tidak akan pernah berubah, tapi jika takdir tak terpatahkan menjadi seperti ini, maka... itu mungkin sebuah kesalahan."

"hm...? kurasa _Kami-sama_ sudah merubah sifat baikku menjadi seperti ini, maka kau berhak untuk marah pada _Kami-sama_ yang katanya _mati_ saat _Great war_ antara tiga kubu terjadi. Ahh, jam bebasku habis, aku harus pergi dulu Naruto-kun. _Jaa ne_." Dan akhirnya, Haku pun pergi dari kedai ramen itu tanpa membayar ramen yang sudah di makannya.

Naruto yang kini duduk sendirian, menatap dingin ke arah mangkok kosong yang tadi di pakai Haku. "_mattaku_, tidak di kehidupan yang sebelumnya atau yang sekarang, sifat pelitmu untuk tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang tetap saja tidak hilang." Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

**Skip**

"yo, Issei! Bagaimana latihanmu?"

Naruto yang sudah kembali dari kedai ramen, kini mendatangi training ground tempat latihan kelompok Rias kembali. Pemuda Namikaze itu berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda coklat yang kini tengah duduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, dan pemuda Hyodou sendiri tak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto karena terhalangi oleh nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"sudahlah, istirahat saja. Aku mau memeriksa keadaan yang lainnya, siapa tahu saja ada yang terluka." Dan dengan itu, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Issei.

Pemuda pirang itu mendatangi kelompok yang berisikan anggota terbanyak, Naruto menyebutnya kelompok penyihir. Dimana kelompok itu berisikan Asia, Rias, dan Akeno, dinamakan kelompok penyihir di karenakan semua anggota kelompok itu memusatkan kemampuan mereka hanya untuk di fokuskan pada sihir mereka.

Setelah sampai di tempat kelompok penyihir berada, Naruto segera menghilangkan _Bunshin_ yang melatih mereka. Sebuah senyuman langsung terukir di bibir Naruto ketika pemuda itu menerima ingatan dari sang _Bunshin_, segera saja Naruto berjalan mendekat ke kelompok sihir.

"bagaimana, apa sudah bisa menguasainya?" Naruto duduk di depan mereka bertiga masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Naruto-kun, sangat sulit bagiku untuk memisahkan elemen suci dengan elemen petir. Berikan petunjukmu padaku, kumohon." Akeno menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat Naruto hanya membuat senyuman canggung.

"selebihnya begini Akeno-chan, jujur saja kalau aku tidak mempunyai elemen petir. Jadi, kau harus menemukan caramu sendiri dalam memisahkan dua elemen itu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"_mou..._ Naruto-kun jahat!" Akeno memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat wajahnya yang chibi semakin imut.

Melihat wajah Akeno yang menjadi kesal seperti itu, entah kenapa membuat Naruto menghilangkan senyuman yang tadi di hidangkannya. Mata _violet_ miliknya tiba-tiba saja menjadi redup, wajahnya yang kalem dan ceria tiba-tiba saja menjadi lesu tak bersemangat.

'wajah kesalmu itu mengingatkanku pada Haku, Akeno. Ku mohon, buang segera ekspresi itu dari hadapanku.' Batin Naruto.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi pada pemuda pirang yang menjadi guru sewaan mereka, anggota di kelompok penyihir menjadi khawatir.

"Na-naruto-san." Dengan penuh kegugupan, Asia memanggil.

"a-ahh, iya! Ada apa, Asia? Maaf-maaf, aku tadi sedikit melamun." Dengan senyuman canggungnya, Naruto kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan hal itu membuat anggota kelompok penyihir bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Na-naruo-san, apakah sihir penyembuh dapat di tembakkan?" dengan rona merah malu, Asia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Naruto, dan pemuda itu hanya menanggapi dengan ekspresi sweatdrop.

"emm, jika itu bisa membuatmu bisa melakukan penyembuhan pada jarak jauh, kenapa tidak?" jawab Naruto asal, "latihan akan kita lanjutkan besok, kalian beristirahatlah." Dengan intrupsi terakhir yang dia berikan, Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelompok penyihir yang kini hanya bisa menatapnya kesal.

"dia hanya mencoba untuk mengabaikan kita." Ucap Rias kesal.

"ta-tapi, yang di katakan Naruto-san benar. Kita harus beristirahat sekarang, siapa tahu besok Naruto-san akan melatih kita lebih keras dari hari ini." Sahut Asia.

Rias menatap heran ke arah Asia, "tumben sekali kau bisa pintar, Asia?"

"_Buchou!"_

**Time skip (esok paginya)**

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa, dan tak ada kejadian khusus yang menimpa Naruto di pagi yang indah ini. Mungkin.

Dengan pandangan bosannya, Naruto mencoba melirik sejenak ke arah pemuda sok _stoic_ yang berjalan di samping kirinya. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat wajahnya Naruto merasa sangat jijik sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan memasang wajah datar, memakai penutup mata seperti yang biasa di pakai oleh _cosplayer_ bajak laut, dan yang terakhir memakai bandana pink yang dulu pernah di pakainya dua kali, kali ini berubah menjadi tiga kali.

sungguh, untung saja Naruto sudah kebal melihat kelakuan gila pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya ini. Kalau saja dia baru kenal, Naruto bersumpah akan menghajar wajah sok cool milik Sasuke dan kemudian dia akan meminta maaf tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat, Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran jahat narasi di atas supaya dia bisa berkonsentrasi melanjutkan adegan pada chapter ini dengan se-serius mungkin. Atau mungkin juga karena Naruto takut akan gajinya yang akan di potong jika dia se-enak jidatnya memotong adegan serius yang terjadi sekarang.

Setelah mendengarkan narasi yang di bacakan oleh Shini-chan yang cantik, manis, imut, dan lucu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang bertujuan untuk ke sekolah. Dengan wajah tampannya yang entah kenapa berekspresi _gila_, Naruto berbalik ke arah staf berada.

"_kampret_, jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah orang Shini-chan." Naruto berteriak dengan jidat yang berkedut-kedut.

Shini-chan yang cantik, manis, imut, dan lucu, dengan wajah datarnya mengabaikan teriakan nista Naruto. di sisi lain, Azriel Longinius selaku sutradara mencengkram erat-erta toa merah yang berada di tangan kanannya. Membuat Naruto yang sekilas memandangnya, menjadi ketakutan.

'gajiku akan di potong, gajiku akan dipotong, gajiku akan di potong.' Batin Naruo menggerutu.

Dengan tubuh lemas tak berdaya, Naruto melanjutkan acara berjalan menuju sekolah di temani Sasuke yang masih setia dengan ke-PD-annya memakai bandana pink.

"hei Sasuke, gajimu pernah di potong nggak?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lemas terpuruk tak berdaya.

Masih dengan wajah _stoic_ miliknya, Sasuke menoleh. "pernah satu kali, gajiku di potong pada chapter 28 season 1 kemaren." Sasuke mengingat-ingat.

"hah? Gajimu di potong karena apa?"

"emm, mungkin karena adegan yang pas aku gendong Sona dengan gaya Bridal. Dan saat gajian datang, aku bertanya kepada sutradara _kenapa gajiku di potong?_ Dan dengan alasan yang pasti dia menjawab _karena itu takdir :v_." Curhat Sasuke.

Dengan perasaan iba, Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. "mungkin kita harus protes, dan mencoba mencari suradara baru."

**Skip**

Setelah sesampainya Naruto di kelas, dengan langkah berat Naruto berjalan ke arah bangkunya berada. Aura suram tengah di rasakan semua murid saat Naruto tengah berjalan menuju bangkunya, suasana pun sili berganti saat masuknya murid paling cool, paling greget, dan paling tak tahu malu berjalan memasuki kelas yang sama dengan memasang wajah datar. Semua murid yang melihat kelakuan murid paling greget itu hanya bisa memberikan senyuman paling canggung dengan di hiasi wajah jijik bersamaan.

Mengabaikan setiap mata yang memandangnya, Sasuke baru saja duduk di bangkunya. Meletakkan tas sekolahnya di gantungan tas yang berada di sisi kanan bangkunya, kemudian mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna pink dari saku celananya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah menekan setiap tombol yang muncul di layar benda yang di pegangnya, dan sebuah pesan tiba-tiba saja tampil di layar benda itu, membuat pemiliknya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian.

"Naruto! aku mau ke ruangan OSIS, kau mau ikut?" Sasuke bangkit dari acara duduknya.

"hm!" dengan jawaban tidak jelas bak bahasa alien, Naruto mengerang panjang dengan kepala tergeletak di atas bangkunya.

Tanpa menyahut kembali jawaban yang di lontarkan sahabatnya, Sasuke dengan wajah berbunga-bunga berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Setelah kepergian pemuda nista itu, Naruto dengan wajah suramnya menoleh ke arah jendela yang berada di sisi kanannya. Di lihatnya dari balik jendela dengan bosan, Issei dan kelompok mesumnya yang kini tengah di kejar-kejar oleh sekelompok gadis yang masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah pedang bambu.

"pemandangan sehari-hari yang tak pernah berubah, entah kenapa aku ingin melihat wajah Haku saat ini." Gumam Naruto.

"apa kau merindukanku, Naruto-kun?"

Mata bosan Naruto yang memandangi langit dari balik jendelanya, melebar seketika. Mendengar suara yang tak pernah sekalipun di harapkannya, membuat tubuh pemuda itu membatu seketika. Dengan gerakan panik, Naruto segera mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi dia sandarkan di atas bangkunya. Dan saat pandangannya dia alihkan ke depan, firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi.

Padahal sebelum dia bergumam seperti itu, tidak ada rasa sama sekali dalam benaknya. Pemuda Namikaze itu hanya bergumam asal karena telah melamun ketika dia memandangi langit dari balik jendela yang berada di sampingnya, dan ketidaksengajaan itu kini menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Ha-haku, kenapa kau ada di sini?" masih dengan rasa tidak percayanya, Naruto mulai menginfasi area sekelilingnya.

Haku memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada Naruto, "kau yang ingin melihat wajahku bukan? Jadi, aku datang kemari atas permintaanmu Naruto-kun."

**Di sisi lain**

Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan pemimpin dari organisasi siswa teladan, mengabaikan setiap mata yang memandangnya penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Di sesap teh yang berada tepat di depannya, Sasuke menutup matanya untuk merasakan kenikmatan cairan berwarna coklat yang masuk ke tenggorokannya.

Wajah tenangnya saat menikmati setiap tegukan cairan dengan rasa istimewa kini sirna, Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya dengan tenang meletakkan cangkir yang di pegangnya ke atas meja. Dan saat dia membuka matanya, sorot mata serius berupa bintang segi enam kini terlihat di mata kanannya.

Sona yang ikut selesai menyesap teh buatan _Queen_ di kelompoknya, memandang heran ke arah pemuda _raven_ di depannya. Melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari salah satu mata yang tergolong tidak normal bentuknya itu, Sona berasumsi bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" dengan segenap keberanian menatap mata kebencian itu, Sona mencoba untuk bertanya dengan nada normal.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sona. Wajahnya yang datar dan serius, cukup untuk Sona ketahui bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya, membuang semua aksesoris yang berada di kepalanya dan kemudian membuka mata kirinya yang berpola riak air dengan berhiaskan beberapa tanda koma yang mengelilingi pupil hitamnya.

Masih diam membisu, Sasuke berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan OSIS. Semua anggota dari kelompok Sitri memandang penuh tanya ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja keluar, dengan gerakan serempak semua anggota kelompok Sitri mengalihkan pandangannya ke ketua mereka.

Tanpa menanggapi tatapan dari semua _peerage_ miliknya, Sona berdiri dari kursinya dengan mata tertutup. Namun raut wajahnya dapat semua anggota kelompok Sitri ketahui kalau ada suatu keadaan serius sedang terjadi.

"kita ikuti Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sona.

**Di sisi lain**

Issei yang kini telah selamat dari kejaran kematian yang di lakukan oleh grup _kendo_, dengan bersembunyi ke dalam gedung tua yang menjadi _basecamp_ kelompok Gremory. Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Issei duduk di lantai sambil menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan.

Kiba yang berdiri tak jauh dari Issei sambil membawa sebuah cangkir di tangannya, melemparkan senyuman ke arah pemuda _Sekiryuutei_ yang masih menampilkan wajah tersiksanya. Tak berbeda dengan Kiba, anggota lainnya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama ke pemuda Hyodou itu.

"Issei-kun, sudah selesai acara pagimu?" dengan nada kalemnya, Kiba bertanya.

"diam kau pangeran tampan, aku baru saja selamat dari jurang kematian." Masih dengan nafasnya yang meloncat senin-kamis, Issei mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang Kiba lontarkan.

**[**_**Black Dragon**_** ada di sekolah ini.]**

tanpa sebuah peringatan apapun, tiba-tiba saja kristal hijau di punggung tangan Issei berbicara. Dan ucapan yang di lontarkannya, membuat semua personil kelompok Gremory terkejut. Tak terkecuali Issei yang kini melebarkan matanya lebih lebar dari semua mata anggota lainnya, dengan segera pemuda Hyodou itu melihat kristal hijau yang berada di punggung tangan kirinya.

"apa itu benar, Ddraig?"

**[tentu saja! Aku bisa meraskan keberadaanya yang saat ini sedang bersama dengan Licht, namun masing-masing dari mereka tidak menunjukkan gejolak-gejolak energi yang bisa saja menyebabkan daerah ini menjadi rata dengan tanah.]**

"tak usah membuang waktu lagi, kita harus segera ke tempat Naruto-san."

**Di sisi Naruto**

Naruto tetap memandang tajam sosok gadis remaja di depannya yang kini hanya melemparkan senyuman ke arahnya. Dengan mata _violetnya_ yang kini bersinar tajam, Naruto bersiap untuk melewati hal yang akan terjadi. Tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari mata sang gadis yang kini juga berubah menjadi _violet_, mencoba untuk mencari sebuah alasan tersembunyi dari balik tatapannya.

SRAKK

SRAKK

Mendengar suara gesekan kasar, Naruto melirik sedikit ke asal suara itu terbuat. Dari sudut matanya, Naruto dapat mengetahui yang membuat suara gesekan kasar yang di buat oleh dua pintu kelasnya yang terbuka.

"sepertinya waktu bertemu denganmu sudah habis Naruto-kun, dan ku dengar-dengar kau akan pergi ke _makai_ beberapa hari kemudian. Jika itu benar, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kado untukmu dan untuk teman-temanmu. Jadi, bersenang-senanglah." Dan dengan itu, Haku pun menghilang di telan api berwarna hitam.

Serasa keadaan sudah kembali normal, segera saja Naruto menurunkan kesiagaannya. Menghembuskan nafas berat dari mulutnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk kelasnya. Dan pemuda itu kembali menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Naruto! kau tidak apa-apa?" sahabat dari pemuda Namikaze itu mendekat, mencoba untuk melihat keadaan sahabat _rubahnya_.

Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari bangkunya, segera kembali duduk. "yah, aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." Naruto tersenyum.

"hei! Bisakah kau me-nonaktifkan dimensi penghenti waktu ini? Ini sangat tidak nyaman bagiku."

Mendengar pernyataan yang di lontarkan sahabatnya, Naruto hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tertawa canggung. "maaf-maaf, aku sampai lupa." Dan dengan itu cahaya yang bersinar di mata Naruto segera meredup.

KRIING

KRIING

Suara masuk bel sekolah terdengar, dan semua muridpun segera menuju ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. tak luput dari itu, Sasuke yang membawa rombongan kelompok Sitri segera saja menyuruh mereka masuk ke kelas mereka.

'sepertinya kristal pada tubuhku ini berhubungan langsung dengan kristal _Black Dragon_, jika itu benar maka caraku membunuh _Black Dragon_ bertambah satu lagi.' Pikir Naruto.

**Time skip (tiga hari kemudian)**

Kontrak latihan yang di buat kelompok Gremory dengan Naruto akhirnya telah berakhir, dan Rias selaku pemimpin dari kelompok Gremory menghadiahi Naruto dengan tiket berpergian ke _makai_, ini bukan suatu hal yang patut di banggakan.

Dan kini di sinilah tokoh utama kita, duduk di lobi bersebelahan dengan pemuda yang sudah sangat tidak asing dan sering sekali mengisi hari-harinya, Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda _raven_ itu masih dengan ke-maluannya yang tidak tahu malu, setia memakai bandana pink dengan bertuliskan '_semangat Sona'_ di dahinya. Sasuke sendiri mengabaikan rasa malunya, padahal setiap iblis yang sedari tadi lewat terus saja melemparkan pandangan aneh kepadanya.

Naruto pikir satu hari ini dia akan bisa lebih bersantai dan bisa menghindari _sosok_ gokil yang setiap hari selalu saja membuat tingkah yang tak pernah bisa di cerna oleh ke-maluan, dan harapan Naruto mungkin saja tak pernah bisa di kabulkan oleh_ Kami-sama_. Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga Naruto mendesah panjang dan mengeluarkan sedikit erangan frustasi di setiap desahannya.

"jadi... apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?!"

Tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, Sasuke lebih memilih menutup matanya sambil bersandar ke punggung sofa yang sedang di dudukinya. Naruto menatap penuh jijik akan tingkah laku Sasuke yang berlagak sok dingin, dalam hati pemuda pirang itu terbesit rasa ingin menghabisi pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"jadi, kau yang menjadi guru kelompok Gremory, Naruto-kun?!" tak ada angin tak ada hujan, datanglah seonggok makhluk dengan wajah mirip om-om, poni depan yang di semir pirang, dan jenggot tipis yang mirip seperti jenggot kambing. Dialah Azazel, selaku _Datenshi_, selaku pemimpin Grigory, dan selaku pembimbing kelompok Gremory.

Mendengar suara yang baru saja menyerukan namanya, sontak saja Naruto menoleh. "ternyata anda, Azazel-sama."

"hm, kalian berdua ikut aku! Rias memintaku untuk membawa kalian ke tempat pengawasan, _Rating Game _mau di mulai." Azazelpun berjalan meninggalkan kedua remaja yang hanya bisa memandangnya dengan wajah heran tak percaya.

**...**

Setelah berajalan beberapa menit mengikuti langkah dari pemimpin Grigory, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di tempat _monitoring_. Dan tak di duga-duga terdapat tiga sosok yang salah satunya berbeda jenis, sedang berdiri di antara semua layar sambil terus mengawasi semua layar yang terpampang di depan mereka.

"Sirzech-sama, Leviathan-sama, apa yang anda berdua lakukan di sini?" dengan wajah penasaran Naruto pun mendekati dua sosok yang menjadi _Maou_ tersebut.

Mendengar suara yang menyerukan namanya, Sirzech pun menoleh. "ohh, Naruto-kun. Akhirnya kau datang juga, pemuda di sampingmu itu siapa?"

"ahh maaf, anda baru pertama kali bertemu dengan dia, kan? Perkenalkan, namanya-"

"wow! Sasuke-chan, kenapa kau bisa kemari?!" teriak Leviathan dengan nada _childishnya_.

Melihat kakak dari Sona yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak sambil melompat memeluk badannya, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi. "lama tidak jumpa, Levia-chan." Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala gadis yang sekarang menjabat sebagai salah satu dari _Maou_.

"_mou..._ hanya tiga hari kita tidak bertemu, kan?! Tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku merindukanmu." Leviathan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke empat sosok pria yang melihatnya dengan wajah cengo, dan memberikan mereka semua seringaian mengejek.

Ke empat pria itu hanya bisa membuat wajah bodoh dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Satu-satunya _Maou _wanita yang terkenal kekanak-kanakannya bisa berubah menjadi seorang wanita _feminim_ dalam sekejap mata, dan yang merubahnya hanyalah seorang perjaka _jones_ yang kebetulan saja memiliki wajah tampan. Ohh, Naruto bersumpah kalau Sasuke pasti memakai jampe-jampe dari dukun cabul.

"melihat adegan ini, sungguh! Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulan dan memeluk istri tercintaku."

Ketiga pria yang sedari hanya bengong, serempak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah kiri. Di lihatnya Sirzech dari masing-masing mata mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya, setelah apa yang menimpa mereka karena melihat kejadian luar biasa '_Leviathan menjadi dewasa'_, kini mereka harus kembali memasang tatapan tidak percaya setelah mendengar kalimat dari '_sisi feminim Sirzech_'. Ohh, pasti _Kami-sama _memberikan kutukan OOC di cerita ini, itulah yang terlintas di benak Ajuka.

"Sirzech Lucifer-sama, pertandingan _Rating Game _antara kelompok Gremory dengan kelompok Astharot sudah dimulai." Ucap salah satu staf yang mengurus bagian pengawasan.

"ohh, begitu. Bagaimana statusnya?" Sirzech kembali memasang wajah bangsawannya.

"Sirzech Lucifer-sama, ada sabotase!"

Dan setelah salah satu staf mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba saja sirine peringatan berbunyi.

"sabotase, apakah hanya di sini?" tanya Sirzech.

"tidak yang mulia, sabotase ini terjadi di sini dan di semua pertandingan _Rating Game_."

"APA?!"

BLARR

Suara ledakan besar tiba-tiba saja terdengar, dan getaran ruangan yang di tempati oleh para pemimpin _makai _itu bergetar hebat.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

"ada apa Naruto?"

"seperti yang di katakan Haku sebelum dia menghilang tiga hari yang lalu. Inilah, inilah hadiah yang dia berikan kepadaku."

"yang kau maksud hadiah itu jangan-jangan, penghancuran _makai?"_

"hm, bisa jadi begitu. Namun satu hal yang dapat aku pastikan, yang mereka incar pastilah aku."

"asumsimu kali ini dapat aku terima."

Tap...tap...tap

"Ajuka Beelzebub-sama! Banyak penyihir di luar gedung, dan... dan..."

BLARR

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan raksasa melumat habis atap gedung ruangan di mana tiga dari empat _Maou_ berada. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu membelalakkan mata ketika mereka melihat seekor monster yang berlumuran darah, tulang-tulang yang nampak dari luar, dan yang lebih mencolok dari semua itu, kepalanya yang berbentuk seperti rusa.

***Play BGM***

Mata merah moster itu memandang tajam ke arah makhluk kecil di depannya, membuat semua penghuni ruangan _monitoring_ mengeraskan ekspresi mereka. Monster berkepala rusa itu mengangkat cakar kiri tinggi-tinggi, tahu apa yang akan di lakukan monster itu, Naruto segera menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke! _**Susano'o.**_"

Rasi bintang enam sudut di mata kanan Sasuke langsung berputar cepat. Dan momen-momen serangan pun terjadi.

BLARR

Debu-debu mengepul yang sukses di buat oleh bangunan yang hancur, menutupi bekas serangan yang baru saja terjadi. Dan saat debu-debu itu menghilang, serangan cakar yang di luncurkan oleh sang monster berhasil di tahan dengan sempurna oleh raksasa tengkorak berwarna ungu yang hanya memiliki setengah badan.

Azazel yang tak sedetikpun menutup matanya, dengan takjub melihat aura ungu yang di keluarkan oleh seorang manusia, dan dengan mudahnya pria itu mengabaikan kejadian buruk yang kini sedang menimpanya.

Naruto menatap semua penghuni ruangan _monitoring _yang selamat di karenakan ikut masuk ke dalam aura ungu yang berhasil di keluarkan oleh sahabatnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari semua penghuni itu, Naruto menatap serius ke arah pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkan banyak nyawa yang berada di sampingnya.

Iris _violetnya_ menatap heran ke arah sahabatnya yang menatap kepala monster itu dengan wajah terkejut, dan saat Naruto ikut mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, pemuda itu ikut terkejut.

"S-sakura." Masih dengan wajah terkejutnya, Sasuke menyebutkan sebuah nama yang hampir hilang dari ingatannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, sebuah tangisan darah tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mata kanannya.

Sasuke tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya, di lihatnya sosok yang menepuk bahunya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"aku tahu perasaanmu kawan, takdir baik memang sepertinya tidak pernah berpihak kepada kita." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "aku akan menangisi dia untuk terkahir kalinya, lain waktu saja." Sasuke mengusap darah yang sempat keluar dari mata kanannya.

Naruto tersenyum, "itu baru sahabatku," setelah selesai dengan sahabatnya, Naruto berbalik menatap penghuni ruangan _monitoring_ lainnya. "Sirzech-sama, Leviathan-sama, dan...?"

"namaku Ajuka Beelzebub."

"ya! Ajuka-sama, anda bertiga sekalian adalah orang penting di _makai_ ini, jadi aku harap kalian tidak ikut dalam pertarungan ini. Biarkan aku dan pemuda mesum di sampingku yang melawan monster itu."

"jika kau memaksa, aku tidak akan menghalangimu." Sirzech menoleh ke _Maou _lainnya, "Ajuka, Levia, Azazel, kita harus pergi dari sini."

"tu-tunggu sebentar! Odin sedang menghubungiku. Ohh begitu, baik-baik, aku mengerti." Azazel menatap Sirzech, "sepertinya kelompok Gremory juga di serang, dan adikmu kini sedang dalam keadaan yang lebih berbahaya dari pada menghadapi raksasa itu."

"memangnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sirzech.

"_Sekiryuutei_, akan mengaktifkan _Jaggernaut Drive_."

"dalam situasi seperti ini? Hah... menyusahkan saja."

"kalian pergi saja ke tempat Issei, biar kami yang mengatasi di sini." Ujar Naruto.

Sirzech mengangguk, "baiklah, kami serahkan urusan di sini pada kalian." Sirzech berbalik, "ayo semuanya, kita berangkat."

Dan dengan itu, akhirnya pertempuran baru di mulai.

**To be Continued**

**A/N: haduh... panjang ya chapter ini, bagaimana menurut para Reader?**

**Yosh, update akhir tahun ini akan di tutup dengan INANITION, akan aku update tepat pada tanggal 31 Desember nanti. Untuk jamnya, kira-kira insyaallah pagi/siang hari.**

**Sebelum pamit, pada awal tahun baru sekitar tanggal 5 Januari. Akan aku update lagi Fic Second Life 2nd Season ini, dan persiapkan sekali lagi BGM 'Disturbed-Warrior'.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: BGM untuk chapter ini, cari aja 'Virtual Riot – Creepstep' di youtube pasti ada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Life: The Way of Dragon<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x Harem (**Harem itu tetanggaku**)?**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Comedy (**meskipun garing**), Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut seminggu), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Terjerat oleh sebuah takdir yang sudah di tertulis sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Naruto harus merelakan semua perasaan dari masa lalunya demi menciptakan sebuah perdamaian di dunia barunya.

** Azriel present... **

**.**

"Yosh." = bicara biasa

'Yosh.' = pikiran/batin

"**Yosh." = monster/bijuu **

"_**Yosh." = **_**Jutsu**

**[Yosh.] = roh Sacred Gear**

**[**_**Yosh**_**] = suara Sacred Gear**

**.**

**Chapter 5: A Monster 'Wendigo' Last part: The Right Hand (Resurrection)**

**.**

Keadaan _Makai_ kini sedang dalam status berbahaya. Ratusan, bukan! Bahkan ribuan penyihir dari kelompok pemberontak sudah memenuhi area dimana _Rating Game_ di lakukan. Tak hanya itu, seekor monster yang bentuknya sudah tidak bisa lagi di cerna oleh akal, sedang menyerang tempat pengawasan _Rating Game_ di laksanakan.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas berat, seorang pemuda pirang yang saat ini berdiri tepat di dalam sebuah aura ungu berbentuk tengkorak sedang menyusun sebuah rencana di dalam kepalanya. Di lihatnya monster raksasa yang berada tepat di depannya, kemudian dia alihkan pandangannya ke depan jauh demi melihat keadaan para penghuni _Makai_ yang sedang bertarung melawan para penyihir dari serikat pemberontak.

Setelah puas menginvasi keadaan sekitarnya, iris _violet_ pemuda pirang itu dia alihkan ke arah pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang saat ini berdiri tepat di samping kirinya. Mata berbentuk bintang berwarnakan merah pada pemuda _raven_ itu, terus-menerus tertuju pada satu makhluk yang saat ini sedang berada di bahu monster yang di tahannya.

Pemuda _raven_ itu kemudian tersentak, ketika di rasakannya sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu kanannya. Di lihatnya pandangannya ke arah pemuda pirang yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, dan reflek pemuda _raven _ itupun membalas senyuman dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"tak apa-apa, aku tahu perasaanmu kawan."

Pemuda _raven_ itu memejamkan matanya, "tck! Kau sangat sok tahu, aku sekarang sudah punya Sona-chan."

"ohh, mengetahui hal ini aku akan mengadukannya pada Sakura, bagaimana?" Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke membuang mukanya, "cih! Adukan saja sana. Dan perlu kau tahu, Oppai Loli Sona-chan lebih menggoda daripada Oppai Loli milik Sakura-chan." Sasuke nyengir lebar dengan hidung kembang-kempis.

"aku dengar itu, Sasuke-kun."

Tubuh Sasuke langsung menegang ketika mendengar suara khas seorang gadis dari kejauhan sedang menyerukan namanya, lain halnya dengan Naruto yang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan khas seorang bajingan yang berhasil menyelesaikan aksinya.

"khukhukhu, ketahuan nih ye~"

Sasuke melemparkan delikan ke arah Naruto, "_URUSAI._"

...

"Sasuke, tolong tahan tangan mosnter itu lebih lama lagi, aku akan mengevakuasi semua penghuni _Makai _yang sedang bertarung di sana."

"kau pikir aku tidak sanggup? Apa kau bercanda? Serangan monster ini tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan menahan serangan dari _Susano'o_ sempurna milik Madara dulu."

Mendengar sanggahan dari sahabatnya, Naruto hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan bosan. "terserah kau saja," Naruto membuat handseal, "_**Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu."**_

Poft,poft,poft

"baiklah, sekarang tinggal satu langkah lagi." Kemudian muncul lingkarang sihir berbeda warna di samping kiri dan kanan Naruto, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Naruto segera mencabut dua gagang yang keluar dari dua lingkaran sihir di kedua sisinya. Pemuda Namikaze itu melemparkan dua pedang yang di keluarkannya ke atas, dan dari dalam dua pedang itu muncullah dua sosok yang berbeda.

"ada apa Master memanggil kami?" Faldier yang menapak dengan anggun bertanya ke arah Masternya.

"kalian berdua, tolong kalian bantu klon yang sudah ku buat untuk mengevakuasi para penghuni _Makai_."

"memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Ifriet yang mengabaikan sekitarnya tak mengetahui kalo tepat di depannya ada seekor monster raksasa yang bisa di bilang tak normal.

"apa kau tidak melihat ke arah depan?" balas tanya Naruto.

Ifriet segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan dilihatnya dengan tatapan polos sebuah tangan raksasa teracung di depannya. "ohh, ternyata hanya **wendigo**." Ucap Ifriet dengan santainya.

"**wendigo**? Apa itu nama monster ini?" tanya Naruto.

Ifriet mengangguk, "dahulu kala, monster ini sangat terkenal dimana-mana. Kebanyakan monster ini berada di hutan tropis, dan bagi kebanyakan prajurit seperti kami,** wendigo** adalah salah satu buruan yang berharga."

"namun jika bentuknya sudah menjadi raksasa seperti ini, jelas sudah tidak bisa disebut dengan buruan lagi." Kali ini Faldier yang berucap.

Ifriet mengangguk, "benar, wujud raksasa ini adalah wujud sempurnanya."

Naruto menatap kedua roh pedangnya dengan pandangan bingung, "apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?"

Ifriet menepuk bahu kiri Naruto, "tidak perlu bingung Master, lebih baik segera kau lenyapkan makhluk menjijikkan itu. Sebelum..."

"sebelum apa?"

"...sebelum, dia memuntahkan isi perutnya."

"ugh! Pasti isi perutnya sangat menjijikkan, benarkan?"

"menjijikkan bukanlah kata yang tepat Master, bisa di bilang parah." Jawab Faldier.

UEEGGGHHH

Belum sampai lima detik ketiga pemuda itu membahas masalah yang bisa saja terjadi pada mereka nanti, dan ternyata masalah mereka malah terjadi sekarang. dengan tatapan yang sudah pasti jijik, ketiga pemuda itu menutup mulut mereka masing-masing. berbeda dengan Sasuke yang saat ini memandang mereka dengan sangat tidak OOC, pemuda _raven _ itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah muntahan sang **wendigo**.

Kedua mata yang berbeda bentuk milik Sasuke menyipit. Sekarang pemuda _raven _itu heran dengan puluhan bola hitam yang ukurannya empat kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi segera saja Sasuke menanyakan bola-bola hitam itu kepada Naruto.

"hey, apakah kau tahu tentang bola-bola hitam yang keluar bersamaan dengan muntahan monster itu?"

"Sasuke, perlu kau tahu juga bahwa, aku juga belum tahu tentang bola-bola hitam yang keluar bersamaan muntahan monster itu." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi bijak.

"Faldier, apakah kau berpikir kalau bola hitam itu adalah itu?" Ifriet bertanya.

"dalam asumsimu yang kau lontarkan, aku kali ini tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan. Dan pastinya bola hitam itu adalah benda itu." Sahut Faldier.

"kalian ngomong apa sih? Itu? Benda itu? Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Naruto.

Sekali lagi, Ifriet menepuk bahu kiri Naruto dan memasang wajah bijak. "Master, tidak lama lagi kau pasti akan mengetahuinya." Ifriet memberikan cengiran ke arah Naruto, membuat Naruto hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"bisa aku mendapatkan perhatian? Naruto, bisa kau lihat bola-bola hitam itu? Mereka semua mulai menampakkan pergerakan." Sasuke yang sedari tadi di abaikan mulai tidak terima.

Mendengar seruang Sasuke, sontak saja Naruto mengabulkan permohonan Sasuke. Iris _violet_-nya lebih serius lagi memperhatikan bola-bola hitam yang kini bergetar entah karena apa. Seperti sebuah telur yang menetas, tiba-tiba bola-bola hitam itu pecah dan menampakkan sebuah kepala singa berwarna hitam. Mulut Sasuke dan Naruto terbuka sangat lebar.

"buku pelajaran yang ku baca salah, atau memang sekarang singa keluar dari telur?" ingin sekali rasanya Author menonjok wajah Sasuke yang melontarkan kalimat OOC.

Naruto menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke, tak lupa dengan memasang wajah bijak. "tak lama lagi, gajimu pasti akan di potong."

Seluruh bola-bola hitam itu pecah seluruhnya, menampilkan seekor monster singa bersayap kelelawar yang memiliki ekor beracun kalajengking.

"monster yang sudah lama hilang, **Manticore**." Ucap Faldier.

"monster apalagi itu? Dan kenapa kalian berdua tahu tentang monster-monster ini?" tanya Naruto.

"tak usah membahas hal itu, lebih baik cepat-cepat mengevakuasi para penghuni _makai_." Dan dengan itu, Ifriet maju ke medan perang.

"baiklah semuanya, laksanakan tugas kalian." Dengan satu komando yang di berikan Naruto, ratusan _Bunshin _yang di buatnya ikut melesat ke medan perang.

"dan masalah kita hanya satu, monster besar ini." Sasuke menatap tangan monster yang sedang di tahan oleh _Susano'o_ buatannya.

"tidak Sasuke, masalah kita tinggal dua. Monster besar ini dan, makhluk yang berada di bahu monster ini." Sanggah Naruto.

"kita atasi mereka berdua, dan aku masih ada Erion."

"lebih baik suruh Erion untuk membantu Ifriet dan Faldier melenyapkan para **Manticore **itu, akan lebih mudah jika mereka dalam satu tim." Naruto mengeluarkan Yukianesa dari lubang dimensi buatannya, **[**_**Dark Scythe active**_**].**

"Erion-chan, tolong bantu kedua teman lamamu untuk menghabisi para **Manticore**yang ada di sana, dan ingat jangan sampai kulitmu lecet." Sasuke berkata sangat lembut kepada Erion.

"aku mengerti, sayang." Jawab Erion, dan setelah itu dia akhirnya berangkat ke medan perang menyusul Faldier dan Ifriet.

"kau menyuruh roh pedangmu memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'sayang'? segitu ngenes kah hidupmu itu, Sasuke?!" ujar Naruto yang karena tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan Sasuke.

"aku hanya jones, dan itu bukan urusanmu."

Dengan sabit besar berwarna merah di tangan kanannya, Naruto menajamkan pandangannya ke arah monster di depannya. "biarkan aku yang mengurus monster ini, dan kau selesaikan urusanmu dengan mantanmu."

"aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membunuhnya, itupun jika bisa."

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "aku percaya padamu, pada hitungan kesatu segera hilangkan _Susano'o_ milikmu."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"serang!"

**Jauh di sisi lain dari tempat Naruto berada**

"Sirzech-tan, mengambil keputusan ini... apakah kita semua benar?" Serafall yang tengah berlari dengan para pemimpin lainnya, melihat ke arah Sirzech.

"sebenarnya, aku sekarang juga sedang ragu dengan keputusanku. Menyerahkan pada kedua pemuda yang hanya pernah menghirup udara perang satu kali, aku sekarang sangat khawatir."

"kita sudah berada di tengah jalan, masalah _Jaggernaut Drive_ Sekiryuutei juga sangat penting." Ajuka juga ikut memasuki area pembicaraan.

"jumlah kita sekarang ada empat, mungkin akan lebih baik jika dua dari kita kembali ke tempat mereka berdua." Ujar Azazel.

Sirzech memandang ketiga rekannya, dan tatapannya di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan mantap dari ketiga-tiganya. "baiklah, aku dan Serafall akan pergi ke tempat Naruto. dan ku harap kalian berdua bisa menghentikan amukan Sekiryuutei nanti."

Dan dengan itu, keempat pemimpin itu di bagi menjadi dua.

**Di sisi kelompok Gremory**

**[Rias Gremory, segera pergi dari tempat ini.]**

Mendengar suara dari Ddraig, kelompok Gremory terkejut bukan main.

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara langkah lambat seorang mayat hidup di ciptakan Issei yang pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu-satunya musuh yang berada di sana. Iris coklatnya yang tak berisi cahaya senantiasa mengunci targetnya, Gauntlet merahnya mulai mengeluarkan aura kemerahan mematikan.

"**[kau, membuat pilihan yang salah.]"**

Suara Ddraig keluar dari mulut Issei, suara serak khas naga merah Sekiryuutei.

DUARR

Energi berwarna kemerahan khas darah menguar meledak dari tubuh Issei, dari ledakan yang di buatnya terciptalah sebuah kubangan kecil di bawah kakinya. Dari ledakan energi itu, di sertai juga aura membunuh tingkat tinggi yang membuat sebagian anggota di kelompok Gremory jatuh terduduk dengan wajah ketakutan.

"**[Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit...]"  
>(mulai dari sini akan di mulai) , (ya, benar. Akan di mulai)<strong>

"**[kedua naga langit yang merebut prinsip dominasi dari tuhan.]"  
>(ini memang sebuah takdir) , (dan tetap akan menjadi sebuah takdir)<strong>

"**[Aku tertawa pada 'ketidakbatasan', dan menangis pada 'takdir'.]"  
>(senang pada kekuatan) , (namun bukan pada 'kutukan')<strong>

"**[Aku akan menjadi Naga dominasi yang tak terikat 'takdir' apapun.]"  
>(takdir yang mengikat) , (takdir yang 'menyatukan' tiga naga)<strong>

**(kehancuran tak bisa terhindarkan lagi)**

**(dan kami akan memasukkan kalian pada pengampunan crimson)**

"_**Jaggernaut Drive."**_

_**...**_

**Di waktu yang sama**

**Serafall POV**

Aku Serafall Leviathan, kini tengah berlari bersama salah satu teman _Maou_-ku. Tujuanku, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah membantu Sasuke-chan di tempat kami sebelumnya berada.

DEG

Sebuah energi dapat kurasakan jauh di belakangku, energi yang luar biasa besar dan tak lupa dengan aura mematikannya. Dengan reflek aku pun menoleh kebelakang, ke tempat di mana kami berpisah dengan Azazel-tan dan Ajuka-tan. Apakah energi itu berasal dari Sekiryuutei? Bisakah Azazel-tan dan Ajuka-tan mengehentikannya kalau benar itu Sekiryuutei.

"ada apa, Serafall?"

Dapat ku dengar seruan yang menyebut namaku, aku pun menoleh saat ini. Dapat ku lihat dengan mataku wajah serius dari Maou teratas, tak lain dan tak bukan sahabatku sendiri, Sirzech Lucifer.

"tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasakan energi yang besar dari arah belakang."

"tak salah lagi, kalau itu pasti energi yang di ledakkan oleh Sekiryuutei dalam mode _Jaggernaut Drive_."

"perjalanan kita masih belum jauh dari tempat kita berpisah, segeralah susul Azazel-tan dan Ajuka-tan. Urusan Sasuke-tan, biar aku yang menanggungnya."

"kau serius dengan keputusanmu? Apa kau bisa?"

Aku melemparkan senyuman percaya diri, "gelar Maou bukan hanya sekedar hiasan, kau tahu?!"

"jika kau memang seyakin itu, aku akan menyusul mereka berdua. Dan berhati-hatilah jika berterleport kesana, karena kita masih belum tahu keadaan di sana."

"iya-iya aku mengerti, cepatlah susul mereka."

Sirzech mengangguk paham, dan dengan itu pemuda berambut crimson yang menjadi sahabatku ini berbalik arah dan meninggalkanku. Yosh! kali ini aku akan menyelamatkanmu Sasuke-tan.

Mantra untuk membuka sihir teleport sudah siap, saatnya aku berangkat. Warna putih kini mendominasi pengelihatanku, dan saat aku baru tiba menapak ke tanah tempat pengawasan _Rating Game_, tiba-tiba aku merasakan kalau dadaku tertusuk oleh sesuatu.

"SERAFALL..."

Aku mendengar sebuah teriakan, teriakan Sasuke-tan yang memanggil namaku. Namun sebelum aku sempat melihat ke arah Sasuke-tan, entah kenapa tubuhku menjadi lemas.

GEDEBUK

Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, hawa dingin mulai ku rasakan menyelimuti seluruh badanku. Apa ini? Apa ini yang di sebut kematian?

"Serafall... Serafall... Serafall... kumohon bertahanlah."

Aku mencoba melirik sekilas wajah Sasuke-tan yang kini sedang menyanggah kepalaku, "Sasuke-tan..." suaraku mulai menghilang, dan kali ini mataku terasa sangat berat untuk terbuka. Ada apa ini?

"TIDAAAKKK..."

**Serafall POV end**

**Beberapa menit sebelumnya**

"serang!"

Dengan sebuah komando dari Naruto, Sasuke segera menghilangkan _Susano'o_ buatannya. Kedua pemuda itu segera berlari di pergelangan monster itu, namun monster itu tak tinggal diam ketika matanya melihat targetnya sedang berlari di tubuhnya. Tangan besar lainnya segera monster itu gunakan untuk menghempaskan kedua targetnya.

"biar aku yang urus." Setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Naruto langsung di selimuti oleh chakra Kurama berekor tiga. Dan dengan ketiga ekornya itu, Naruto langsung menahan serangan dari sang monster. "Sasuke, serahkan monster ini padaku, kau urus saja Sakura."

Sasuke mengangguk, "aku mengerti." Dan dengan itu, Sasuke kembali berlari ke tangan monster yang berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto.

Melihat sahabatnya sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura, Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya yang kosong ke arah tanduk **Wendigo**. Chakra merah Kurama yang menyelimuti tangan kirinya memanjang, setelah mendapatkan pegangan, Naruto segera menarik tubuhnya dan tak lupa menyiapkan tebasan dari sabit merah di tangan kanannya.

"MATI KAU!"

TANG!

"tidak mungkin!"

Melihat tebasan yang di arahkan ke kepala **Wendigo** terpental, Naruto menatap hal itu dengan wajah tidak percaya. Saat di udara, segera Naruto menciptakan **Void** di kedua kakinya. Dengan kedua sepatu mekanik itu di kedua kakinya, Naruto dengan santai memijak portal sihir yang otomatis di keluarkan oleh _Sacred Gear_-nya itu.

"benar-benar gila, ketajaman **Dark Scythe** tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Monster apa ini sebenarnya?" Naruto yang berdiri tepat di depan moncong **Wendigo** yang terbuka lebar.

"!" mata _violet_ Naruto terbelalak, dapat di lihatnya dari dalam mulut monster di depannya sebuah benda bergerak-gerak secara menjijikkan. Benda yang masih tidak terlihat bentuknya itu membuat Naruto semakin merasa khawatir, dan tiba-tiba benda itu meloncat keluar.

Naruto reflek meloncat kebelakang, dengan wajah tidak percaya Naruto dapat melihat sebuah lidah berwarna hitam yang ujungnya memiliki banyak taring. Dengan lihai Naruto meloncat ke sana kemari demi melindungi tubuhnya supaya tidak di telan oleh lidah aneh yang mengejarnya.

"SIAL! Sampai kapan benda ini akan mengejarku?"

"SERAFALL..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang memasang wajah tidak percaya ke arah bawah. Segera saja Naruto ikut mengikuti alur pandang Sasuke, dan terlihat di bawah sana Serafall yang tertusuk oleh sebuah panah cahaya di dada sampai menembus punggungnya.

GREKK

Satu kelengahan Naruto membuat lidah hitam bertaring yang mengejarnya mendapatkannya.

"Serafall... Serafall... Serafall... kumohon bertahanlah."

Naruto yang kini tubuhnya di lilit oleh lidah monster yang mengejarnya, lebih memilih mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang secara perlahan di remas oleh lidah monster itu. Iris _violet_ miliknya masih setia memandangi Sasuke yang terus menerus menggoyangkan tubuh Serafall, sebuah sensasi _deja vu_ tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Naruto.

"_Haku-chan... Haku-chan...Haku-chan... kumohon bertahanlah."_

_Di pangkuan Naruto, terlihatlah Haku yang terbujur lemas dengan di lumuri darah di seluruh badannya. Bibir mungilnya yang tersenyum menandakan kalau gadis itu bahagia, namun tak ada lagi kehidupan di tubuhnya, dan Naruto tidak terima itu._

"_SAKURA... SAKURA..."_

_Naruto berteriak ke segala arah dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya. Iris saphirenya menerjang ke segala arah dengan tatapan kosong, demi mencari orang yang di panggilnya._

_Dari kerumunan orang, keluarlah gadis bersurai merah muda dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kalau dia khawatir. Sakura segera menuju ke tempat Naruto berada, kedua tangannya kemudian dia arahkan ke lubang besar yang berada di tubuh Haku untuk menyalurkan chakra of healing miliknya._

_Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Haku sama sekali tak menunjukkan gerakkan. Dengan wajah menyesal Sakura menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto bungkam seketika, tak bergerak dan tak berbicara. Dalam pandangannya, dunia sudah seperti kehilangan warnanya, tak ada cahaya, hanya hitam dan putih._

"ARRGGGHHHHHH..."

**(Play BGM)**

Teriakan membahana terdengar ke seluruh penjuru daerah di sekitar Naruto. tubuh Naruto yang masih terikat oleh lidah monster itu kini memancarkan cahaya keemasan.

DUAR

Lidah monster yang melingkari tubuh Naruto hancur seketika, monster itu sendiri sedikit terhuyung-huyung kebelakang ketika merasakan ledakan energi emas yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. dari punggung Naruto, sepasang sayang emas membentang luas di langit.

Pancaran antara energi kehidupan dan kematian menguar dari tubuh Naruto. di wajahnya kini tak ada lagi iris _violet_ menenangkan, hanya ada tatapan memangsa dari iris emas berpupil hitam vertikal.

"**[kematian tak terhindarkan lagi darimu.]"**

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tubuh Naruto kemudian tertutupi oleh energi berwarna emas yang tak nampak apapun jika di lihat dari luar.

Entah karena langit di _Makai_ terlihat gelap atau apa, energi emas yang membungkus Naruto bersinar sangat terang, menyinari setiap makhluk hidup yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Naruto..." gumam Sasuke.

Energi yang membungkus tubuh Naruto meledak, memperlihatkan sosok raksasa berwarna emas dengan empat tanduk dan empat sayap di tubuhnya.

"**Goooaaarrrrrgghhhh..."**

Raungan yang di tujukan pada langit mengisi setiap relung kesunyian di tempat itu.

**Di sisi lain**

Terlihat Ophis membuka matanya, tak sedikitpun iris onyx yang berada di sana, hanya ada iris emas yang bersinar di matanya.

"akhirnya dia telah kembali, naga langit terkuat yang melebihi _Great Red_ sekalipun. Bukan begitu, Yuri?!"

Ophis menoleh ke arah Yuri yang juga memancarkan iris emas yang bersinar, "akhirnya Naruto-kun melepaskan kutukannya." Yuri tersenyum.

**Di pihak surga**

Terlihat para petinggi surga sedang berkumpul di suatu ruangan. Tak ada suara apapun yang mengisi setiap relung ruangan itu, sampai tiba-tiba salah satu malaikat menghampiri mereka.

"Michael-sama, cahaya di surga mu-mulai berkurang."

Michael dengan tenang menatap keempat rekannya yang saat ini hanya membungkam mulut mereka.

"akhirnya..."

Michael serta ketiga rekannya yang lain, menatap Azriel yang berdiri dari kursinya.

Azriel menampakkan pandangan membunuh dari iris emas di matanya, "...akhirnya, roda _takdir_ mulai berputar."

**Unknown place**

Dalam cahaya yang redup, terlihatlah Haku membuka matanya yang berubah emas.

"tidak lama lagi pertarungan antar naga akan di mulai," Haku tersenyum gila, kemudian gadis itu mulai berjalan ke sebuah pintu. "siapkan dirimu, Lucifer-kun." Haku berucap ke siluet hitam yang sedang berdiri tegap di ruangan itu.

**Kembali ke Sasuke**

Kedua iris yang berbeda bentuk dan warna milik Sasuke dengan setia menatap kagum ke arah makhluk emas yang terbang dengan kedua sayap besarnya.

"itu benar-benar naga." Gumam Sasuke.

Dengan tenang, naga berwarna emas itu masih tetap terbang tepat di depan **Wendigo**. Monster berkepala rusa itu sendiri kini hanya berdiri mematung seolah ketakutan, mata merahnya melebar dan bergetar melihat makhluk berwarna emas yang ukurannya masih 1/4 lebih kecil dari ukuran tubuhnya.

Naga emas itu menunjuk kepala **wendigo** dengan cakar kanan depannya, kemudian sebuah portal berwarna keemasan muncul di depan naga itu. Naga emas itu pun masuk ke dalam portal itu, dan tiba-tiba saja naga emas itu muncul kembali di belakang **wendigo**.

CRASHH

Goaaarrrrggghhh

**Wendigo** itu berteriak sangat keras ketika sebuah cakar menusuk kepalanya dari belakang. Dengan sekali tarikan kembali, cakar itu dengan mudahnya mencabut otak **wendigo** yang di lumuri oleh cairan hijau menjijikkan. Dan dengan sekali remas, naga emas itu pun menghancurkan otak **wendigo** sampai berceceran.

**To be Continued**

**A/N: ahh... akhirnya selesai juga, menarik? Atau gak menarik? Baca sajalah, kan situ tinggal baca hehehe.**

**Semua naga saling bersinkornasi pada kebangkitan Naga dalam 'takdir' **_**Licht**_**, yang kita tahu bahwa Licht adalah Naga dalam 'takdir' (ngomong apa ini?).**

**Pasti semua sudah tahu tentang sosok 'Lucifer-kun' yang di sebut oleh Haku. Gak tahu? Masak? Serius? Kalau Reader ada yang gak tahu, saya mau bilang; cepat-cepatlah-punya-pacar-nak (inikan kata-kata di Fic Real World or Manga?) *maaf-maaf, kebawa suasana***

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out**


End file.
